Will always love you
by tiphaine beckett
Summary: John et Clara préparent leur mariage, mais ils doivent d'abord résoudre un problème... Suite de Parere [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Will always love you**

**Résumé :** John et Clara préparent leur mariage, mais ils doivent d'abord résoudre un problème... Suite de Parere

**Rating :** M, pour une scène qu'on me réclame à coups de massues, d'enclumes, de magiciens, de dragons...

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi, je fais ça juste pour le plaisir... Ah si, je viens de me souvenir que Clara et les jumeaux m'appartiennent...

**Note :** Encore une fic avec Clara... Merci à tous mes fidèles lecteurs... Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal avec ce chapitre, et je sens que ça va être la même chose pour le prochain chapitre... Merci de lire cette fic...

---------------------------

_- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_

_- Que ça va être une nuit mémorable…_

- C'est quoi le programme ?

- Hum, petit dîner, et après, je crois que tu avais parlé d'un bain, non ?

Elle se retourna, le regarda et lui sourit.

- Et tu me dois un massage…

- Comment ça je te dois un massage ?

- Tu sais, celui que tu devais me faire hier, mais dont tu n'avais pas très envie…

- Bizarrement je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles…

Elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa.

- Un trou de mémoire, hein ?

- Oui, sûrement…

- Tout comme le mien pour un bain…

- Je crois que je me souviens de quoi tu veux me parler…

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens…

- Tient, c'est bizarre, moi aussi je me souviens d'un bain.

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, puis il la regarda.

- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te cache ?

- Clara…

- Ca va très bien… Tout va très bien…

- Clara… Je te connais… Allez dis moi ce qui ne va pas… C'est à cause de ton cauchemar ?

- J'essaie de ne pas y penser, mais c'est plus fort que moi…

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve…

- Tu as raison, je devrais l'oublier et tourner la page… A ton avis, qu'est-ce que les autres vont penser quand ils ne nous verront pas à leur petite fête ?

- Qu'on fête ça à notre façon, et ils auront raison… Mais ce soir, on ne parle pas ni de la Cité, ni de l'Ascension, ni de quoi que ce soit qui se rapporte aux deux sujets…

- Et on parle de quoi dans ce cas ?

- De nous, et de notre mariage… Ca te va ?

- Moui, mais il manque quelque chose pour que ce soit parfait…

- Quoi ?

- Tes lèvres sur les miennes et ta langue dans ma bouche.

- Ca peut toujours s'arranger...

- J'espère bien...

Il combla les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs deux bouches. Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent.

- Ca te va mieux comme ça ?

- Moui, un peu...

- Eternelle insatisfaite...

Elle leva la tête et lui sourit.

- Tu vas me dire que ça te dérange peut être... Et je ne suis pas toujours insatisfaite, il y a des moments où je suis très satisfaite...

Elle était en train de jouer avec la fermeture de son tee-shirt.

- Il faut que j'aille chercher le dîner... Tu m'attends ici ?

- D'accord...

Il l'embrassa et sortit de la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire, et farfouilla pendant deux minutes dans son tiroir, avant d'en sortir le nez, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand John rentra dans la chambre, le dîner dans les mains, il crut pendant quelques secondes qu'elle avait été appelée à une réunion. Il déposa le dîner sur la table, et se retourna quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il était époustouflé par ce qu'il voyait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Clara fit un tour sur elle-même. Puis elle s'approcha de lui.

- Alors ?

- On ne va jamais finir ce repas...

- A ce point là ?

- Oh que oui.

Il lui prit la main et lui refit faire un tour sur elle-même.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas vu cette nuisette sur toi avant ?

- Parce que je voulais la garder pour une occasion spéciale... On ferait bien de commencer à manger avant que ça ne soit froid et que tu ne puisses plus te contrôler...

- Avec ça sur toi, ça risque de ne pas tarder...

- Tu veux peut être que j'aille enfiler autre chose ?

Elle fit mine de se retourner, mais il la retint.

- Oh que non, tu es parfaite comme ça...

- J'espère bien, au prix où je l'ai payé, elle avait intérêt à te plaire...

- Malheureusement, elle ne restera pas longtemps sur toi...

Ils étaient installés à table et mangeaient.

- Plus longtemps que tu ne le penses...

**TBC**

Alors vous pensez quoi de ce début? Ca vous plait? Non? Laissez une review pour me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, ca fait toujours plaisir... Et n'oubliez, ce soir M6!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Merci à mes trois lectrices en chef pour leurs reviews... Je suis désolée pour ceux et celles qui attendent la scène chaude, elle n'arrive qu'au prochain chapitre... Alors s'il vous plait, ne sortez pas les massues, enclumes, magiciens, dragons, ou tout autre chose qui pourrait blesser l'auteur, sinon, pas de scène chaude, puisque je ne pourrais pas l'écrire... Oh, et une dernière petite chose, après je vous laisse lire, je posterai dorénavant un chapitre par semaine, tout les jeudis... Voili voilou, bonne lecture !

---------------------------

Ils finirent leur repas en parlant de tout et de rien.

- Allez dis moi...

Il la regarda et ria.

- Non, tu ne le sauras pas...

Elle se leva, s'approcha de lui et s'installa sur ses genoux. Ils en étaient au dessert.

- Tu vas me dire ce qui te manque le plus de la Terre...

Elle lui avait susurré ces quelques mots à l'oreille. Puis elle commença à jouer avec son lobe, le mordillant, et descendant dans son cou pour déposer de légers baisers. Ce qui ne laissa pas John indifférent.

- Alors ?

- Tu sais que tu utilises des moyens pas très fair-play...

- Très bien, tu ne veux pas me le dire, je vais regarder ce que tu penses...

- Tatata, on a dis pas ce soir...

- Très bien, dans ce cas...

Elle se remit à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Alors ? Tu sais qu'on ne fera rien pour l'instant ?

- D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné...

Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Oh, je vois… Tu m'emmèneras un jour ?

- Je croyais que tu détestais ça…

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis… Et si ça me permet de passer plus de temps avec toi…

Elle se releva et partit à sa place finir son dessert. John finit le sien et se leva. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- On avait parlé d'un bain, non ?

- Moui…

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Et surtout, n'enlèves rien de ce que tu as sur toi…

- D'accord…

Elle entendit l'eau couler dans la baignoire. Elle se dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé une soirée comme ça, rien que tous les deux, sans personne pour les déranger. Les autres devaient encore faire la fête. Ils étaient tout les deux, et la nuit s'annonçait prometteuse, très prometteuse.

- Le bain de madame est prêt.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.

- Je ne suis pas encore madame, je te rappelle…

- Très bien, future madame John Sheppard.

Elle l'enlaça tendrement et l'embrassa.

- Madame John Sheppard, ça sonne plutôt bien, je trouve…

- Toi aussi…

Il l'embrassa. Ses mains passèrent sous la nuisette pour la lui enlever. Puis ce fut à son tour d'être déshabillé par sa fiancée. Une fois tout les deux nus, ils entrèrent dans la baignoire.

- Tu as même pensé à la mousse…

- Je pense toujours à tout…

Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est le premier bain qu'on prend ensemble depuis qu'on se connaît…

- Non…

- Si…

- Non…

- Si…

- Non...

- John… On a toujours pris des douches ensemble, jamais de bain.

- Mais je me souviens très bien t'avoir déjà fait l'amour dans une baignoire…

- Tu dois sûrement te tromper de personne…

- En tout cas, j'en ai déjà rêvé….

- Oh, et on faisait quoi dans ton rêve ?

- Beaucoup de choses...

- Vraiment ? Donnes moi un exemple...

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

- Ca c'est le début...

- Ca annonce une suite intéressante, non ?

- Très intéressante si tu veux tout savoir...

- Mais je veux tout savoir... J'aimerais bien savoir de quoi tu rêves...

- Mais si je te le dis, il ne se réalisera pas...

- Tu es superstitieux, toi, maintenant ?

- Ca se pourrait bien... Ca te surprend, non ?

- Venant de toi, je dois dire que oui... Mais tu es une surprise perpétuelle John...

- Ah oui ?

- Enfin, quand on ne peut pas lire dans tes pensées, et qu'on ne te connais pas bien...

- Tu veux dire que je ne te surprends plus ?

Elle le regarda en souriant, et pris son visage entre ses mains.

- Tu le fais quand il le faut... Et tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les surprises, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises...

Elle l'embrassa.

- Par contre je sais que toi, tu aimes les surprises, alors si tu es bien sage, tu en auras une tout à l'heure...

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « être bien sage » ?

Elle le regarda, une lueur malicieuse et coquine dans l'œil.

- A ton avis ?

- Dans ce cas, soyons sages...


	3. Chapter 3

**Note **: Merci pour toutes ces reviews au chapitre précédent, c'est vraiment sympa... Alala, j'ai enfin réussi à écrire cette scène chaude, après une prise de tête pas possible... Avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, je vais quand même répondre aux reviews...

**Note pour Sady** : Le voila ton chapitre, heureusement que tu n'utilises pas d'autres moyens, parce que sinon, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais écrire les suites de mes fics...

Merci d'être une fidèle lectrice, et une fidèle revieweuse... Gros bisous ma belle, je t'adore...

**Note pour Kaisa12** : Ma ptite Kaisa, tu commences à me connaître maintenant (c'est toi qui l'a dit sur le forum !), tu sais bien que je vais garder le secret jusqu'à ce que ça me serve à quelque chose dans la fic... Et si ça ne me sert à rien plus tard, je le dirai, ne t'inquiètes pas...

**Note pour Ana** : Comme je viens de le dire, ce qui manque à John est un secret... Je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture...

Et bien, la voila la suite...

**Note pour Idrill** : Tout d'abord, merci d'être ma bêta lectrice pour cette fic, c'est très gentil, et c'est cool d'avoir un avis extérieur sur ce qu'on écrit...lol

La voila la surprise (en fait ta déjà eu droit de la lire, mais bon, on va faire comme si de rien n'était, ok ?)...

Moi j'aime bien leur conception du soyons sage, pas toi ? (Ne me dis pas le contraire, je ne te croirais pas...)...

Bien sur que ce passage me rappelle quelque chose, notre petit « débat », et moi je te dis qu'il me regarde ! Et na !

Dernière chose, merci pour cette idée qui m'a très bien servie pendant ce chapitre... ;)

**Note pour Joker73** : Ouah, faire une quasi nuit blanche pour lire mes fics, même moi je ne le ferai pas, je ne sais même pas si je lirai mes fics si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre...

Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter là, pour deux raisons principales, la première étant que je me ferai tuer par mes lectrices en chef (Sady, Idrill et Solène !), la deuxième est que j'ai encore quelques idées à développer...

Pour ce qui est de la suite, pour cette fic, je poste une fois par semaine, pas tout les six mois (la je suis sure de mourir si je fais ça...lol)... Encore merci, et laisse tes pauvres mains tranquilles...LOL

**Note 2** : Après ces longues réponses, je peux vous le dire : BONNE LECTURE !

----------------------------

Il recommença à l'embrasser

- Tu sais qu'une baignoire c'est moins pratique que je ne pensais...

- Ah oui ?

- Moui, je préfère de loin la douche, au moins, là, je peux te toucher et t'embrasser autre part que sur la bouche et dans le cou... Et puis c'est un peu petit non ?

- Et très inconfortable...

- Alors on sort ? On va être sage autre part...

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire.

- D'accord...

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe ? Tu as prévu quelque chose ?

- Possible...

Ils sortirent de la baignoire. John enlaça Clara et l'embrassa. Ses mains se baladèrent sur le corps de sa fiancée.

- John?

- Moui?

- Va t'installer sur le lit, j'arrive tout de suite…

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me passer de toi aussi longtemps…

- Tu veux ta surprise, oui ou non?

Elle le fit sortir de la salle de bain, ramassa quelques petites choses et le rejoignit. Il était allongé sur le lit. Elle s'approcha, s'allongea tout contre lui, et commença à l'embrasser. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, elle prit une de ses mains, qu'elle attacha au montant du lit. Puis elle en fit de même avec la deuxième main.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

- Je t'attache…

- J'avais remarqué, mais pourquoi tu fais ça?

- Parce que j'en ai envie… Et je n'ai pas fini.

En prononçant ces derniers mots, elle lui banda les yeux.

- Clara…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, elle était en train de l'embrasser. Puis elle commença à déposer de légers baisers dans son cou, passant et repassant sur la pomme d'Adam. Puis elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de sa fiancée dans son cou. Elle lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille, ce qui le fit frémir. Puis elle recommença à déposer de légers baisers dans le cou, tout en le caressant. Sa bouche descendait peu à peu vers le torse.

- Clara… Détache moi au moins… Clara…

Sa voix était devenue rauque sous l'effet du plaisir. Il sentait le désir monter en lui, tout autant que la frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais une langue s'y engouffra sans qu'il s'y attende.

- Tais toi mon amour, et savoure, ce soir, c'est moi qui te fais l'amour…

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, pendant que ses mains se réactivèrent. Elle caressait ses bras, son torse, ses jambes, ses mains passant comme par inadvertance sur l'entrejambe de son futur mari, provoquant chez ce dernier des vagues de plaisir, ponctuée par des gémissements. Elle continuait à l'embrasser, sa bouche se faisant plus insistante par endroit, descendant toujours plus bas. Elle s'attarda autour du nombril, sachant qu'il aimait ça. Sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée que jamais, son rythme cardiaque avait accéléré d'un coup. Il sentait le désir monter en lui quand il sentit la bouche de la jeune femme se rapprocher de son bas ventre. Au moment où il croyait qu'elle allait prendre son muscle tendu dans sa bouche, il poussa un gémissement rauque, avant d'émettre un grognement de protestation. La bouche de la jeune femme était maintenant sur la sienne. Il finit par répondre au baiser quand il sentit une main s'activer sur son sexe. Lui aussi aurait voulu la caresser, l'embrasser, goûter sa peau, mais il ne pouvait pas. Quand ils se séparèrent, il se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire. C'est alors qu'il sentit le souffle chaud sur son bas ventre. Il dut attendre quelques secondes avant de sentir des baisers, et quelques secondes de plus avant de comprendre qu'il était en elle. Jamais elle n'avait été comme ça, elle suçait son pénis avec beaucoup de douceur et de délicatesse. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

- Clara…

Sa voix était encore plus rauque que d'habitude. Elle arrêta ses va-et-vient quelques minutes plus tard. Sa bouche remonta sur celle de son fiancé. Il sentit qu'elle s'était mise à califourchon sur lui. Il sentait son sexe chaud contre son ventre. Puis elle descendit petit à petit, avant de le faire pénétrer doucement en elle. Elle arrêta son mouvement avant qu'il ne fasse totalement un. Elle détacha le morceau de tissus qui l'empêchait de voir. Elle le regarda un moment, y lisant autant d'amour et de désir qu'il pouvait en lire dans les siens. Quand l'attente devint insoutenable pour John, il donna un léger coup de rein. La réaction fut immédiate. Sa fiancée poussa un petit cri, puis elle commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Leurs hanches se rapprochaient et se détachaient, en parfaite harmonie. Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui détache les mains pour qu'il puisse reprendre le dessus, pour pouvoir la caresser, mais elle n'avait pas l'air décidée à le libérer. Il n'entendait plus rien, mis à part les petits cris de plaisir qu'elle poussait, tout comme elle n'entendait que les gémissements, alors que le rythme de leurs hanches s'accélérait de plus en plus. Ils finirent par atteindre ensemble l'orgasme, atteindre ce monde qui était le leur, qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Une fois leur désir comblé, elle le regarda et l'embrassa. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas fait sortir d'elle, ils ne formaient toujours qu'un seul et même corps. Ils reprirent leur souffle ensemble, puis elle lui détacha les mains. Il reprit tout de suite les choses en mains, et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui lui fit l'amour. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient trempés de sueur et leur respiration était plus saccadée que jamais.

- Alors, ça te fait quoi quand on te fait l'amour?

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir au moins…

- Non, je crois que c'est mieux comme ça…

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé?

- Que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait l'amour comme ça… Je devrai tuer un peu plus souvent des wraiths, et sauver cette cité par la même occasion, si à chaque fois j'ai une telle récompense…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire autant, il suffit de me demander, je me ferai une joie de te satisfaire...

Elle le regarda et lui sourit.

- Je sais...

-------------------------------

Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? J'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à l'écrire cette scène chaude... J'espère que vous en avez profité parce qu'il n'y en aura plus de sitôt de telles scènes dans ma fic... Ben oui, je ne vais pas écrire que ça... Et cette fois, vous pourrez sortir tout ce que vous voulez, je ne céderais pas... Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... Bisous tout le monde...


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews, vous êtes des anges...

**Note pour Ana** : je continue, je continue, et je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter...Contente que ça te plaise.

**Note pour Solene** : rhooo ma puce, je te plains, je crois que si on surveillait ma consommation d'Internet, je serai dans le rouge...lol (vive l'ADSL, et les journées tranquilles toute seule !Lol) Qu'est-ce que je vais faire subir à ces deux là... Rien de bien méchant comparé à ce que je leur ai déjà fait...En fait, je suis une vrai sadique moi...Gros bisous ma puce, je t'adore !

**Note pour Sady** : Oui, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, mais j'étais littéralement bloquée pour cette scène... Mais l'inspiration est revindue... Je crois que la pause dont je te parlais à la fic précédente va encore attendre un petit moment...lol Je ne te le dirais jamais assez, mais merci, merci, merci, merci... Je t'adore ma puce, gros gros bisous.

**Note pour Joker 73** : Oui, la suite tout les jeudis (hey, celle là j'ai pas fini de la taper, donc il faut que je prenne le temps pour avoir un peu d'avance sur vous et ne pas écrire dans la précipitation...) Ce chapitre là est un peu plus long que les autres, parce que je n'arrivais pas à le couper... Bonne lecture.

**Note pour Idrill** : C'est bien que tu es tout rangé... Mais tu le sais très bien, trop de scènes chaudes tue la scène chaude... Je laisse faire ton imagination débordante...

Merci d'être ma bêta lectrice, oui, tu connais déjà la suite (d'ailleurs je m'y atèle aujourd'hui même, je crois que je vais bien m'amuser avec celle-là...lol)...

Mais là c'était même plus du ramage pour le chapitre précédent, c'était un naufrage intellectuel (oula, faut que j'arrête de discuter avec toi sur MSN jusqu'à trois heures du mat, moi)...

Et si je te dis qu'il m regarde, c'est qu'il me regarde ! Na... Et au fait, vive les kinder surprise et les catapultes! (Ptdr)

Merci pour ton soutient, tes encouragements, tes remarques sur mes fautes (les tiennes sont très pertinentes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...mdr), et je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré, d'avoir enfin une vraie partenaire de délires sur MSN (non, mais franchement, si quelqu'un lisait nos conversations, il voudrais nous enfermer à l'asile, c'est pas possible...lol) Gros bisous à toi aussi, et, au fait, je t'adore !

**Note** : Fin des notes, bonne lecture...

------------------------------

- Par contre, ta petite nuisette noire, là, je veux la voir plus souvent sur toi maintenant...

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne restera pas longtemps sur moi ?

- Parce que c'est le cas...

- Tu sais, il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

- Quoi ?

- Cette nuisette, je ne l'ai pas qu'en noir...

- Et tu l'as en quelle autre couleur ?

- Celle-là, je l'ai aussi en blanc. Et j'en ai une autre en bleu.

- Et pourquoi je ne les ai jamais vu sur toi ?

- Parce que je les ai achetées pendant ma grossesse, donc je ne pouvais pas les mettre...

- Maintenant que tu peux, je veux les voir sur toi...

- Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?

- Parce que c'est un ordre.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Et ne dis pas que tu n'as pas à obéir parce que tu es une civile...

- Non, chéri, je n'ai pas à obéir parce que je suis ta fiancée, ce n'est pas pareil...

- En parlant de ça, il faudrait qu'on pense à fixer une date.

- Je sais. J'avais pensé au 28 août...

- C'est dans deux mois...

- Oui, à peu près...

- Et pourquoi cette date là en particulier ?

- Chéri, dis moi que tu plaisantes...

- Non...

- Tu sais que je pourrai te planter pour ça...

- Pourquoi, il y a quoi de si important le 28 août ?

- Il y a que c'est le jour de notre rencontre...

- Oups...

- Ca tu peux le dire...Heureusement que je suis une gentille fiancée, et que tu m'as bien fait l'amour, je te pardonne pour cette fois... Mais ne me refait pas un coup pareil, je risque de ne pas être aussi conciliante...

- Je ferai en sorte de bien te faire l'amour avant alors...

- Si tu me faisais l'amour à chaque fois que tu dis une connerie, on n'arrêterait pas...

- On peut s'arranger, si tu veux...

- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça...

- Oui, mais c'est toujours avec toi...

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça, que tu fantasme sur quelqu'un d'autre...

- Pourquoi je ferai ça, alors que je t'ai toi, la femme de ma vie, la mère de mes enfants...Je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime mon amour.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime... Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie, et c'est grâce à toi.

- C'est gentil, mais garde quelques phrases comme ça pour tes vœux lors du mariage, ça pourrait t'être utile pour que je dise oui...

- Parce que tu n'es pas certaine de dire oui ?

- Parce que tu l'es toi peut être ?

- Certaine, non, certain oui... Pourquoi tu n'es pas certaine de dire oui ?

- Je plaisantais mon amour, bien sur que je dirai oui, mille fois s'il le fallait... On est et sera toujours tout les deux...

- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare...

- Même la mort ne nous séparera pas...

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, j'ai décidé que quand je maîtriserais mieux mes pouvoirs, je te proposerai l'ascension...

- Ca veut dire qu'on passera l'éternité ensemble.

- J'n'avais pas pensé à ça... Je retire ce que j'ai dit...

- Hey...

Elle l'embrassa et ria.

- Tu sais que j'adore te voir rire ?

- Maintenant, oui... Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas chez moi ?

- Rien du tout... Ah si, un truc peut être...

- Quoi ?

- Que tu lises dans les pensées des gens...

- Tu as peur que je découvre tes petits secrets ?

- Quels petits secrets ?

- Ceux que tu ne me dirais pas même si je te torturais...

- Mais je n'ai aucun secret pour toi...

- John, c'est normal, tu sais, je comprends qu'il y ait certaines choses que tu ne veux pas me dire, ou que tu ne veux pas que je sache... On a tous nos jardins secrets... C'est pour ça que ce n'est pas moi qui t'entraînerais à utiliser ton pouvoir...

- Je n'ai pas accepté...

- John...

- Très bien, et si ce n'est pas toi, qui va le faire ?

- J'ai demandé à mon père, et il m'a dit que si c'était d'accord pour toi, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients...

- Ton père ? Je ne sais pas si je serai très à l'aise avec lui... Imagines qu'il voit ce que je m'imagine avec toi, il va me tuer sur place...

- C'est justement pour ça que je l'ai choisi lui, ça te motivera un peu plus à l'empêcher de lire ce que tu penses... Et puis, tu crois qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'on fait ? Je te rappelle qu'on a eu des enfants, il a bien fallu qu'on fasse l'amour...

- Oui mais c'est ton père... Enfin bon, je veux bien essayer, si ça peut te faire plaisir...

Il l'embrassa.

- Et puis ça vous rapprochera un peu plus, vous pourrez faire un peu plus connaissance. Vous avez plus en commun que ce que vous pensez tout les deux...

- Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien savoir quoi ?

- Moi, c'est déjà un bon point de départ... Vous êtes tous les deux pères...

- C'est déjà plus que moi avec mon propre père...

- En parlant de ça...

- Quoi ?

- Quand on ira sur Terre, est-ce que tu vas aller le voir ?

- Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Je ne crois pas qu'il ait très envie de me voir...

- Tu ferais ça parce que c'est ton père, et parce que ça te travaille plus que tu ne veux le montrer...Ta réaction de ce matin le montre bien... Et je sais que tant que tu n'auras pas réglé ce problème, tu ne seras pas totalement heureux...

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir...

- Non, John, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça pour moi, ou que tu le fasses pour les enfants... Je veux que tu le fasses pour toi...

- Tout à l'air si simple quand tu en parles...

- Je sais bien que vus n'allez pas vous tomber dans les bras tout de suite...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise : « salut papa ! Je suis passé juste pour te faire savoir que je suis encore en vie et que je n'ai pas totalement raté ma vie, contrairement à ce que tu pensais... »

- Et pourquoi pas plutôt : « Salut papa ! Je suis passé voir comment tu allais. Je voulais te dire que je vais me marier bientôt et que ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu sois là ce jour là. Je voulais aussi te dire que j'ai deux beaux petits bébés, et que j'aimerais qu'ils connaissent leur grand-père... »

- Il m'aura claqué la porte au nez avant même que j'en arrive là...

- Tu n'en sais rien...

- Je le connais, Clara, je sais que je ne suis pas le bienvenu chez lui.

- John, il a peut être changer. Il a eu le temps de réfléchir, tout comme toi, et il regrette peut être ce qu'il a dit et ce qu'il a fait…

- Peut être… Mais peut être pas…

- Hé, c'est mon rôle celui de la pessimiste, je te rappelle que toi tu es l'optimiste dans notre couple…

- Ah bon?

- Oui, c'est moi qui m'imagine les scénarios catastrophes et toi qui me rassure, tu te souviens?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Mais ça a du bon parfois d'échanger les rôles…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Rien… Absolument rien.

Elle se redressa, s'appuya sur un coude et le regarda.

- John…

- On a dit qu'on ne parlait pas du boulot ce soir…

- Très bien, je vois… On parle de quoi alors?

John ne put s'empêcher de bailler.

- Je t'ennuie à ce point ?

- Bien sur que non ma chérie. C'est juste que...

- Tu es fatigué.

- Exténué serait plus juste.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

- Bonne nuit.

- Toi aussi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note** : Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews, vous êtes des anges... Attention grande annonce officielle : Will always love you sera ma dernière fic !

**Note pour Ana** : Merci, ça me touche ce que tu dis...Contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise !

**Note pour titechoupette** : Déjà, j'adore ton pseudo, titechoupette... Merci pour ta review, c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que des gens lisent votre fic depuis le début, surtout que celle là c'est un boulot monstre... C'est toujours un plaisir de le savoir... J'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire.

**Note pour Sady** : La voila la suite... Je suis en train de penser que je n'ai pas encore écrit le prochain chapitre, il va falloir que je m'y mette moi...

**Note pour Joker 73** : Euh, est-ce que John va se réconcilier avec son père ? Bonne question, je ne sais pas encore... Et voila on est jeudi et voila la suite !

**Note pour Idrill** : Faut que je l'écrive la suite, je me dépêche pour pas que tu me disputes... Maintenant que j'ai trouvé la scène de fin, je vais pouvoir me consacrer au milieu de la fic... Oh oui, vive les kinder surprise... quoique la je suis pas en état de manger du chocolat...lol Bisous

**Note** : Fin des notes, bonne lecture...

------------------------------

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était seule dans la chambre. Elle se leva et prit une douche. Elle s'habilla, sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le mess. Il était là, assis à une table, un tasse de café à la main, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle prit de quoi honorer ce premier repas de la journée, et s'installa en face de lui. Il ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Ca va ?

Il leva la tête et la regarda.

- Oh oui très bien. Mais c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien, et tu le sais... Alors tu vas me dire ce qui te rend si pensif ?

- Rien, absolument rien du tout. Tout va très bien.

- Rodney, tu ne sais pas mentir. Ca à un rapport avec ce dont on a parlé hier soir ?

- Entre autre... Je dois y aller, j'ai du travail.

- Rod...

Il se leva et l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime Liz.

Puis il lui tourna le dos et sortit du mess, au moment même où John et Clara entrèrent. Ils s'installèrent à la table d'Elisabeth.

- Bonjour. Ca va ?

- Je vais très bien et vous ?

- On ne peut mieux. Dites vous savez ce qu'à notre petit génie ?

- John, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Laissez, Clara, je voulais justement lui en parler. John, est-ce que vous m'accorderiez une faveur ?

- Dans la limite de mes moyens.

- J'aimerais que vous alliez parler à Rodney. Il se pose beaucoup de questions sur le fait d'être père, et je me suis dis que comme vous l'étiez, vous pourriez mieux répondre à ses questions que moi.

- Bien sur que j'irai, je me ferai une joie de répondre à ses questions sans réponses... On pourrait aussi lui confier Alexandre une journée.

- John...

- Quoi, au moins il saura à quoi s'attendre.

- C'est une bonne idée, enfin si vous êtes d'accord, Clara.

- Merci de me demander enfin mon avis...Je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée que ça...

- Pourquoi ? D'accord, Rodney n'est pas très délicat avec les enfants, mais ce n'est pas un meurtrier...

- Non, juste un inconscient par moment, et ne me dites pas le contraire, je ne vous croirais pas, je sais très bien de quoi il est capable.

- Au moindre petit problème, je vais rechercher Alex tout de suite.

- John, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas me convaincre. De toutes façons, pour l'instant, le problème est réglé, ils sont avec mes parents. D'ailleurs ils nous les ramènent quand ?

- Oula, je dois vous laisser, je dois les retrouver dans mon bureau dans deux minutes. Je te ramène Elyse avant d'aller voir Rodney.

- D'accord.

Il l'embrassa avant de partir du mess.

- Et vous, ça va ?

- Oui très bien.

- En tout cas vous êtes resplendissante.

- Merci.

- Alors, vous voulez savoir le sexe de l'enfant avant la naissance, ou vous préférez garder la surprise ?

- On ne sait pas encore, Rodney voudrais savoir, mais moi je préfère garder la surprise. Et j'ai peur que si Carson ne le dis qu'à Rodney, il fasse une gaffe et que je le sache.

- Oui, ça lui ressemblerait bien ça. En tout cas il a l'air vraiment heureux d'être père...

- Et très préoccupé par ça. J'ai l'impression que c'était différent pour John.

- Oh, non, il était tout aussi terrifié de devenir père. Mais on lui a toujours appris à cacher ses doutes. Et puis c'est différent. John et moi avons déjà été mariés, et on avait essayé d'avoir un enfant.

- Je comprends.

- C'est normal que sa paternité lui fasse peur. Il se dit que la Cité n'est pas forcément le meilleur endroit pour élever un enfant, avec la menace des wraiths qui planent, le fait qu'il risque sa vie lors des missions, vos responsabilités à tous les deux au sein d'Atlantis. Et le fait est qu'il n'est pas très doué avec les enfants...

- C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir.

- Ils se posent tous les mêmes questions. Enfin en général...

- Au fait, pourquoi vous hésitez à confier Alexandre une journée à Rodney ?

- Il vaut mieux que vous ne le sachiez pas...

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous risquez de ne pas vouloir qu'il s'approche de votre enfant.

- C'est à ce point là ?

- Oh oui. Oh non...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ils sont en train de m'appeler. Réunion auprès du conseil. Et qui va s'occuper d'Elyse, ils sont drôles eux aussi...

- Je pourrais le faire.

- Non, Elisabeth, vous êtes déjà surchargée de travail, je ne veux pas vous encombrer plus.

- Mais non, au contraire, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir m'occuper de ma filleule un petit peu. Et je pourrais aussi savoir si je suis une bonne mère... Allez-y tout se passera bien.

- Très bien, merci.

- Je préviendrais John...

- Merci.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note** : Bon, je sais, je vous ai promis deux chapitres, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir d'écrire le chapitre suivant, donc ça sera pour la prochaine fois, vous ne m'en voulez pas j'espère... Désolée de vous avoir fait autant patienter, mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration pour Clara et John, je crois que cette pause ne m'a pas fait de mal...

**Note pour Ana** : La voila la suite... j'espère qu'elle te plaira :D

**Note pour Sady** : La suite commence ici...lol

**Note pour Joker 73** : Je continue, je continue, difficilement, mais je continue...

**Note pour Idrill** : Merci de me soutenir (et de me dire que t'es contente que mes exams soient fini pour que je reprenne cette fic...lol) Je me mets à écrire la suite... cet après-midi... lol

**Note** : Maintenant je posterais le vendredi... Bonne lecture !

------------------------------

Elisabeth se leva à la suite de Clara, et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle fit un détour par le bureau de John. Il était encore en pleine conversation avec les parents de Clara.

- Elisabeth, entrez.

- Monsieur et Madame Maini.

- Docteur Weir... Nous sommes désolés, nous sommes attendus à une réunion.

- Très bien, heureuse de vous avoir revu.

- Nous de même.

Ils disparurent dans une lumière blanche.

- Je ne m'y ferais jamais à ça. Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Je suis venue vous prévenir que Clara avait été appelée pour cette réunion...

- Elle quoi ? Elle ne pouvait pas venir me le dire elle-même...

- Ne vous énervez pas, c'est moi qui lui ai dit que j'allais vous prévenir...

- Et pour Elyse, je suis censé ramener les athosiens sur le continent aujourd'hui...

- Je vais m'en occuper...

- Non, Elisabeth, vous êtes déjà débordée, et...

- John, je vais m'occuper d'Elyse, il n'y a pas de problème...

Elle s'approcha de la petite et la prit dans ses bras. Elle posa le sac avec les affaires d'Elyse dans son couffin, le porta, et sortit du bureau. John, quant à lui, s'approcha d'Alex et se pencha vers lui.

- On va aller voir ton parrain et lui demander de te garder en attendant que papa ou maman rentre.

Il prit son fils et se rendit dans le labo de Rodney.

- John, justement je voulais vous voir, il faudrait que vous activiez cela.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Si je le savais, je n'aurais pas besoin de vous demander de l'activer.

- Vous m'avez l'air bien excité, vous avez bu combien de tasses de café depuis ce matin ?

- Oh, juste une petite dizaine.

- Une petite dizaine ! Heureusement que nous ne partons pas en mission...

Rodney s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un petit objet rond.

- Alors vous voulez bien ?

John vit là le moment de lui confier Alexandre.

- A une condition ?

- Laquelle ?

- Vous gardez Alex le temps que je ramène les Athosiens sur le continent.

- Vous me demandez de garder un enfant ?

- Votre filleul, Rodney...

- Mais vous me connaissez, moi et les enfants, et puis, j'ai trop de travail, et Clara ?

- En réunion.

- Et Carson ?

- Il doit aussi piloter un des Jumpers. Pensez que ça sera un entraînement pour quand le votre arrivera. Vous verrez, tout ce passera bien, tant que vous pensez à le nourrir et le changer.

- Le nourrir ? Le changer ?

- Oui, Rodney, ce qu'il faut faire pour qu'il ne pleure pas ou qu'il arrête de pleurer. Vous avez de quoi faire les biberons et de quoi le changer dans le sac.

John posa le couffin sur le bureau de Rodney et le sac par terre. Il prit son fils dans les bras, lui dit au revoir, et le déposa dans les bras de Rodney. Il sortit avant que Rodney ne se rappelle qu'il devait activer son joujou. Dans le couloir qui menait au hangar à Jumper, il croisa Zelenka. John l'intercepta, et lui demanda de vérifier de temps en temps que tout allait bien. Rodney était resté planté au milieu du laboratoire, tenant le bébé contre lui. Il regarda l'enfant et lui caressa doucement la main. Il sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, puis il secoua la tête et reposa le petit dans le couffin. Il commença à marmonner et à pester contre le colonel quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait avoir. Il posa le couffin par terre, au pied de son bureau et se remit à travailler. Zelenka entra dans le labo.

- Ah, vous tombez bien vous.

- Bonjour, Rodney, je vais bien, merci et vous ?

Il s'était habitué au caractère du grand Rodney McKay, pas comme certains de ses collègues. Il se demandait encore comment il arrivait à le supporter, et comment il en était arrivé à le considérer comme un ami. Il s'approcha du bureau et vit Alexandre par terre, les yeux grands ouverts. Il se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Dobrejtro. **(1)**

- Vous savez qu'il ne comprend pas ce que vous dites et encore moins si vous ne lui parlez pas dans sa langue maternelle.

- Désolé je ne maîtrise pas le français.

- Le français ?

- Sa mère est française... Et de toutes façons, il est prouvé que si on parle à l'enfant dans une autre langue dès qu'il est bébé, il maîtrisera sa langue maternelle et la deuxième.

- Je crois qu'il en a déjà assez entre un père américain et une mère française, sans qu'on lui ajoute un scientifique tchèque.

- On verra ça avec John et Clara.

- La connaissant, elle sera ravie... Et comme il ne peut rien lui refuser...

- Vous avez un problème avec Clara ?

- Non, bien sur que non...

Rodney s'était précipité pour répondre, il était un peu contrarié par le fait qu'il ne pouvait étudier l'énergie qu'elle dégageait. Zelenka savait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas savoir quoi. Ou plutôt il avait une petite idée, mais ne voulait pas qu'elle soit confirmée, un peu effrayé des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de poser la question.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Parce qu'on dirait que vous...

Rodney le regarda et prit son air agacé.

- Je vous dis que tout va bien avec Clara. C'est une amie, la future femme de mon meilleur ami, la mère de mon filleul. Son seul problème est que depuis qu'elle a fait son...

Il s'arrêta, pensant qu'il avait été sûrement trop loin.

- Son ?

- Rien du tout, absolument rien du tout.

Sa voix trahissait son début de panique.

- Vous savez quelque chose ?

------------------------------

**(1)** Dobrejtro : bonjour en Tchèque.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note pour Ana** : Ca va, tu as réussi à attendre ? lol

**Note pour Idrill** : Beaucoup de suite... beaucoup de suite... je vais faire de mon mieux...lol (heureusement j'ai un chapitre d'avance...lol) Bon je te laisse découvrir cette suite en même temps que les autres...

------------------------------

- Vous savez quelque chose vous ?

- Possible.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous savez ?

Radek céda à la curiosité. Il s'approcha de Rodney et parla à voix basse, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un les entendent.

- Elle a fait son ascension ?

Rodney ne prit pas les mêmes précautions.

- Comment vous le savez ?

- Je n'en étais pas sur. Vous venez de me donner la confirmation.

Alexandre commença à pleurer. Radek avait compris ce qu'il se passait, il tendit l'enfant à Rodney.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en fasse ?

- Le changer, vous en avez la garde.

- Le changer ?

- Vous savez le faire ? Un grand génie comme vous...

Il prit l'enfant un peu rudement, ce qui le fit pleurer encore plus.

- Doucement, Rodney, c'est un bébé, pas une poupée.

Radek sortit une serviette du sac, la plia et la posa sur le bureau de Rodney. Il déposa le petit dessus, le déshabilla et enleva sa couche. Il se boucha le nez lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

- Ah, non, ce n'est pas possible.

Il se dépêcha de la jeter à la poubelle. Il lui essuya les fesses, et se retourna pour prendre une couche propre. Quand il se tourna à nouveau vers l'enfant, un jet l'accueillit. Radek ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Il m'a fait pipi dessus... Il m'a fait pipi dessus... Mais...

Il regarda le bébé, qui semblait lui sourire.

- Et il sourit en plus. Il me fait pipi dessus et il est content...

Il se retourna vers Radek, l'air contrarié.

- Vous pourriez arrêter de rigoler.

- Dé...désolé.

- Au fait, je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas les enfants ? Que votre neveu détruit tout ce qu'il touche...

- Mais il n'a pas trois semaines... A trois semaines, le pire qu'il puisse faire, c'est vous faire pipi dessus.

Rodney lui lança un regard noir, avant de mettre la couche à Alexandre.

- Rodney, vous...

- Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire qu'à m'interrompre ?

Le scientifique grommela en tchèque avant de retourner à son bureau.

- Blbeček, dávat ji nátěr do ji rub. **(1)**

- Vous avez dit quoi ?

- Non, rien...

Rodney repris le bébé dans ses bras, et sentit un liquide chaud sur ses mains.

- Ah non, mais c'est pas vrai... Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, c'est pas censé ne pas arriver avec les couches ?

- Si, Rodney, mais il faut mettre la couche à l'endroit pour ça...

- A l'endroit ? Parce qu'il y a un sens ?

Alexandre se mit à pleurer et à s'agiter. Rodney lui changea à nouveau sa couche, en faisant attention à la lui mettre à l'endroit cette fois. Il lui donna sa tétine et son doudou et l'installa dans son couffin. Le bébé ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, ce qui permit aux deux scientifiques de travailler. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Rodney alla préparer son biberon. Radek en profita pour aller au mess, manger lui aussi, laissant Rodney seul avec l'enfant. Après lui avoir donner son biberon, il le reposa dans le couffin. Alex se mit à pleurer. Rodney le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement, essayant de la calmer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Tu n'as plus faim, je viens de te donner ton biberon... Il faut te changer ?

Il vérifia la couche.

- Non, tu es tout propre... Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ne supportant plus de l'entendre pleurer, il prit sa radio et appela John.

- Colonel ?

_/- Rodney ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe /_

- C'est votre fils...

_/ - Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'il pleure comme ça /_

- Mais rien... Je n'arrive pas à le calmer.

_/ - Vous avez pensé à la nourrir /_

- Oui, quand même...

_/ - Le changer /_

- Aussi, mais non...

_/ - Vous avez pensé à lui faire faire son rot /_

- Le rot... Merci, colonel.

_/ - Rodney, je reviens bientôt, évitez de le tuer d'ici là.../_

- Très drôle, Colonel.

Il éteignit la radio et prit le bébé dan ses bras, et lui tapota le dos. Quand Radek entra dans le labo, il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant la tête de Rodney.

- Cet enfant ne m'aime pas... Je vais dire deux mots à son père tout à l'heure...

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez encore fait ?

- Mais rien... C'est lui qui me vomit dessus, et c'est de ma faute...

Rodney déposa Alexandre dans les bras de Radek et sortit du laboratoire changer de Tee-Shirt. Radek décida de s'en occuper jusqu'au retour du colonel. Quand Rodney rentra dans le labo, il remercia le ciel que Radek ait réussi à faire s'endormir l'enfant. Ils se remirent au travail. Lorsque John revint, il trouva le labo un peu trop calme.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé cette journée ?

- Colonel, la prochaine fois, trouvez vous une autre nounou.

- C'était si terrible ?

- Vous voulez parler entre le moment où il m'a fait pipi dessus deux fois, et celui ou il a vomit ?

John s'approcha de son fils et le regarda dormir.

- Rodney, rappelez moi de vous donner deux trois conseils avant que votre enfant vienne au monde.

Il attrapa le sac, et prit délicatement le couffin, puis se dirigea vers le bureau d'Elisabeth. Il toqua à la porte et entra. Elyse était parfaitement réveillée, et jouait avec son hochet.

- Ca c'est bien passé ?

- Parfaitement, c'est une petite fille adorable. Et pour Rodney ?

- Je suis sur qu'il vous racontera ses mésaventures ce soir. Vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de Clara ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

- C'n'est pas grave. Maintenant je vais vous débarrasser d'elle.

- Si vous avez encore besoin de quelqu'un pour la surveiller, n'hésitez pas.

- Merci Elisabeth.

Il prit le deuxième sac et le deuxième couffin, et sortit du bureau. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, tout en se demandant ce que pouvez bien faire Clara.

------------------------------

**(1)** Imbécile, mettre la couche à l'envers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note : **J'avais promis un deuxième chapitre, le voila, après la journée de Roddy (le pauvre ! lol) avec Alex, on en arrive à Clara, qu'a-t-elle fait durant cette journée ?

------------------------------

Octavius emmena Clara dans une pièce à côté de celle où avaient lieux les réunions habituelles. Cette démarche ne plut pas trop à Clara, qui aurait voulu en finir au plus vite pour retrouver ses enfants.

- Que faisons-nous ici ?

- Vos parents m'ont demandés de vous aider à faire votre choix.

- Quel choix ?

- Je vous croyais plus maligne que ça...

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ils ne vous ont pas prévenus ?

- Qui devait me prévenir ? Et me prévenir de quoi ?

- Vos parents... Certains anciens n'apprécient pas trop le fait que vous viviez sur Atlantis, avec les autres.

- Je suppose que vous en faites partie.

- Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, je vous apprécie, et je sais que sans eux, vous ne seriez pas là. Tout à l'heure, pendant la réunion, ils vont vous demander de choisir... Ils n'aiment pas le fait que vous vous serviez de vos pouvoirs pour les protéger...

- Je croyais que c'était mon rôle justement, que ça leur permettait de ne pas intervenir.

- Vous savez, les autres, ceux que vous voyez au conseil, étaient parmi les plus influents, il n'y a encore pas si longtemps...

- Mais même chez vous il y a des dissensions.

- Exactement. Une minorité pense que nous devrions nous servir de nos pouvoirs...

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas été présentée à eux ?

- La n'est pas la question... Mais le fait est qu'au moment où vous avez tué ces wraiths...

- C'est comme si j'avais réveillé la majorité, ils n'ont pas du être très contents...

- Exactement, et maintenant ils ont posés un ultimatum, soit vous nous rejoignez, soit vous restez sur Atlantis...

- Mon choix est fait...

- Si vous retournez sur Atlantis, vous n'aurez plus vos pouvoirs... Vous ne pourrez plus les protéger comme vous le voulez...

- Parce que si je reste, je pourrais les protéger peut être ?

- Vous aurez vos pouvoirs... Et l'appui de plusieurs élevés...

- Une minorité... Ca ne me dit pas ce que nous faisons la... Comment pouvez-vous m'aider à faire mon choix ?

- Vous voyez cette table ?

- Euh, oui...

- Approchez vous...

Elle s'avança vers le centre de la pièce.

- Mais... Ce n'est pas une table... Oh, mais c'est pas vrai, on va vraiment faire ce que je pense que nous allons faire ?

- Nous allons voyager dans le temps... Dans le futur... Enfin dans ce que pourrait être votre futur...

- Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre...

- La décision que vous allez prendre influencera tout votre futur. Nous pouvons voir les effets à plus ou moins long terme, suivant ce que vous allez dire.

- Vous voulez dire que nous allons voir mon futur si j'accepte de rester, et mon futur si je préfère retourner sur Atlantis ?

- Normalement, c'est ce que cette machine est censée faire...

- Mais...

- Vous ne pourrez choisir qu'un voyage... Il ne reste plus assez d'énergie dans cette machine pour nous permettre de faire deux voyages... Vous allez devoir choisir...

- Choisir, choisir, je ne dois faire que ça ici... Bon, très bien, je veux voir ce qu'il se passera, si je retourne sur Atlantis...

- Vous êtes sure ?

- Oui... Non... Oui, allez, je veux voir ça...

- Très bien.

Il s'approcha à son tour de la machine temporelle et pianota quelques secondes dessus.

- Ca risque de secouer un peu à l'arrivée, ne vous en faites pas... Nous visiterons plusieurs époques...

- Comment nous en changerons ?

- C'est difficile à expliquer...

- Dans ce cas, laissez tomber...

- Nous serons là en simples observateurs. Personne ne pourra nous vois ni nous entendre, normalement...

- Normalement ?

- Euh, oui, quelques petits désagréments il y a longtemps, ça devrait être réglé normalement.

- Très bien.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note** : La suite des aventures de Clara ! lol

**Note pour Solène** : Oui ce site est énervant parfois ! La voila la suite (que tu as déjà lue depuis le temps d'ailleurs ! lol) Bisous ma puce, je t'adore, et cette fic t'est entièrement dédiée.

**Note 2** : Désolée, j'ai failli oublié de poster, c'est à cause de ces foutus résultats de partiels, qui m'ont fait un peu perdre la tête (et oui, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on apprend qu'on passe en deuxième année !) Encore désolée !

----------------------------------

- Approchez-vous, et donnez moi la main. Vous êtes prête ?

- Oui, allons-y.

Octavius appuya sur un bouton, et une lumière blanche les aveugla. Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils n'étaient plus dans la pièce.

- On est sur Atlantis. On est dans notre chambre, à John et à moi.

Un homme sorti de la pièce adjacente.

- John… Il a sûrement du aller coucher les enfants.

_Il s'assit sur un fauteuil, et prit une photo, qu'il observa pendant plusieurs minutes. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il leva les yeux de la photo que lorsqu'une lumière blanche enveloppa toute la chambre. Lorsque la lumière disparue, Clara se trouvait au milieu de la pièce._

- Bon, ça doit sûrement se passer tout à l'heure, puisque apparemment je reviens de chez vous.

_- Tu étais obligée de revenir comme ça ?_

_- Désolée, je n'ai pas choisi mon moyen de retour…_

_- D'habitude tu es plus discrète…_

_- D'habitude, je choisi comment revenir. Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Oh mais absolument rien, tout va très bien._

_- D'accord… Où sont les enfants ?_

_- Tu le saurais, si tu avais été là…_

_- Alors c'est ça… Tu ne supportes pas le fait que j'ai autre chose dans ma vie que toi et les enfants…_

_- Non, je ne supporte pas le fait que tes enfants passent après le fait que tu sois une ancienne. Je ne supporte pas le fait que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui vienne me prévenir que tu as une réunion avec les anciens. Je ne supporte pas le fait qu'Elyse ait du rester une journée entière avec Elisabeth, et Alex avec Rodney…_

_Le ton avait monté d'un cran. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux énervés._

_- Pour Alex, tu n'as rien à me reprocher, c'est toi qui a eu cette idée, et si tu te rappelles bien, j'étais contre, alors ne me dis rien sur ça Et tu n'as pas le droit de me dire que ma famille passe après mes pouvoirs, tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Et puis, de toute façon, tu vas être content, puisque je n'ai plus de pouvoirs, je vais pouvoir me consacrer entièrement à toi et aux enfants, comme ça monsieur sera content. Tu pourras reprendre ton rôle de sauveur de la Cité, et dormir sur tes deux oreilles, là tu n'as plus aucun soucis à te faire._

_- Tu crois que tu vas rattraper tes erreurs comme ça ?_

_- Parce que monsieur John Sheppard n'a jamais fait d'erreurs peut être ? Parce que le grand John Sheppard n'a jamais eu à se faire pardonner ? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule là ou quoi ? Je te rappelle que tu as fait bien pire que moi…_

_- Je n'ai pas abandonné ma famille moi…_

_Elle le regarda et le gifla. Elle lui dit d'un ton froid :_

_- On m'a demandé de choisir entre ma famille et mes pouvoirs, et c'est ma famille que j'ai choisi moi. Je ne t'ai pas laissé avec deux enfants à charge. Je ne suis pas partie, moi, je n'ai pas été aussi lâche que toi._

Une lumière blanche enveloppa à nouveau Clara et Octavius. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur.

- Vous savez où nous sommes ?

- A première vue, je dirais sur Terre. Mais ce n'est pas un endroit que je connais.

Elle s'approcha de la boite aux lettres la plus proche.

- Sheppard ? On doit être devant chez le père de John.

Une portière claqua. Clara se retourna et se trouva face à elle-même.

- Ah, je crois que je ne vais pas m'y faire... Je ressemble vraiment à ça ?

_La Clara du futur sorti la poussette du coffre, la déplia et y installa ses enfants._

_- Mes chéris, on va aller voir votre grand-père... Allez, Clara, du courage... John va juste t'en vouloir à mort de faire ce qu'il t'a interdit, mais ça ne sera pas la première fois._

Elle remonta l'allée qui menait à la petite maison. Elle sonna à la porte. Un homme vint lui ouvrir.

_- Monsieur Sheppard ?_

_- Je peux vous aider ?_

_- Je m'appelle Clara Maini... Je suis la fiancée de votre fils, John._

_- Si c'est lui qui vous envoie, dites lui qu'il perd son temps._

_Il allait rentrer quand elle l'en empêcha._

_- Il ne sait pas que je suis ici... Et je crois que vous devriez connaître deux personnes._

_Elle se recula. Le père de John put voir ses deux petits-enfants._

_- J'aimerais vous présenter Alexandre et Elyse Sheppard, vos petits-enfants..._

_- Il ne m'avait pas dis que..._

_- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis venue. Il ne sait pas que je suis ici..._

_- Entrez, je vous en prie._

Clara allait suivre son elle du futur, mais elle ne put entrer dans la maison.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Vous ne devez pas voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur...

Ils furent tous les entourés de la lumière blanche caractéristique d'un bond dans le futur. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre du SGC.

- D'accord... Bon, cette fois il n'y a pas de doutes, on va avoir droit à une dispute entre John et moi.

_John était assis sur le lit, l'air passablement énervé. Clara entra dans la chambre quelques instants plus tard._

_-Tu étais où ?_

_- Chez ton père, si tu veux tout savoir..._

_- Quoi ? Je t'avais demandé de ne pas y aller ?_

_- Oh, non, tu m'avais interdit d'y aller, ce n'est pas pareil. Je crois qu'il avait quand même le droit de connaître ses petits-enfants._

_- Parce que tu as emmené les enfants ?_

_- Oui, j'ai emmené les enfants._

_- Que tu y ailles, très bien, c'est ton droit... Mais que tu emmènes mes enfants le voir..._

_- Je te rappelle que ce sont aussi mes enfants. Et que j'ai envie qu'ils connaissent leur grand-père. Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange là dedans._

- Vraiment ? Tu ne vois pas ce qui me dérange ?

Clara se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. C'était la deuxième dispute qu'elle voyait avec John. Mais si elle se disputait encore avec lui, c'est qu'ils étaient encore ensemble. Alors pourquoi ne lui montrait-on que des mauvais moments ? Elle ne put poser ses questions à Octavius, ils furent une nouvelle fois transportés dans le futur. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un jardin, très décoré et rempli de monde. Ils avaient atterris en plein milieu de son futur mariage. Clara était émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle avait toujours imaginé son mariage comme ça Et John était tout simplement beau dans son costume. Il avait l'air heureux, tout le monde avait l'air heureux. Mais quelque chose perturbait Clara. Elle n'aurait su dire ce que c'était, mais cette vision de bonheur parfait la dérangeait.

_John venait d'accepter de prendre Clara comme épouse. Quand ce fut à son tour de répondre son visage s'assombrit._

_- Je suis désolée, John, je ne peux pas..._


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE :** Désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, mais Ffnet était en rade, et ce Week-end, mon ordi m'a lâché, et j'ai perdu les deux derniers chapitres que j'avais écrit, alors j'essaye de rattraper mon retard, en plus je suis malade, ce qui ne facilite pas les choses ! Encore une fois, désolée !

**NOTE POUR IDRIL** : Merci, je t'aide sans soucis, enfin, je passe qu'en deuxième année, donc j'aurais peut être un peu de mal pour certaines choses…Je crois que tu vas devoir ressortir enclume et marteau, parce que je commence à bosser lundi, pendant trois semaines ça va être debout à 4h30 du mat', et que la je suis vraiment malade, alors… Mais bon, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite :D

-------------------------

_Elle remonta l'allée en courant, suivie de prêt par le militaire. Tout le monde était stupéfait par la réponse._

Clara suivit son futur elle, et John, empêchant Octavius de la suivre. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait refusé.

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas épouser un homme que je n'aime pas..._

_- Tu... Mais ce n'est pas vrai... Tu ne peux pas me dire que... Clara... On a eu des enfants ensemble... Et..._

_- Tu prendras soin des enfants ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Dis-moi que tu prendras soin des enfants..._

_- Mais... Tu pars ?_

_- C'est le seul moyen, John..._

_- Le seul moyen pourquoi ?_

_- Elle te l'expliquera._

_Elle disparut, une lumière blanche l'entourant. Elle s'était élevée à nouveau. John se retourna et la vit._

_- Clara ?_

- Tu... Tu me vois ?

_- Mais tu... Viens de partir..._

- Non, enfin, techniquement ce n'était pas moi... Je ne suis pas ta Clara...

_- Mais qui alors ?_

- Je viens de ton passé... Je suis ici pour faire mon choix. Ma famille ou mes pouvoirs...

_- Pourquoi elle m'a dit que tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi elle est partie si tu n'es pas elle ? Enfin pas encore..._

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors écoutes moi, et bien. Si elle a fait... Si j'ai fait ça, c'est que j'avais une bonne raison. Mes pouvoirs sont le seul moyen que j'ai de vous protéger, toi et les enfants... Mais pour que je parte comme ça, il a fallu qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave. Elle reviendra quand elle le pourra. Mais n'oublies pas que je t'aime...

Elle ne put en dire plus, elle aussi disparut dans une lumière blanche. Elle se retrouva sur Atlantis avec Octavius. Ils se trouvaient dans un couloir qu'elle connaissait bien. C'était celui de tous les labos. Elle vit deux enfants courir, qu'elle suivit. Ils allaient vers un bureau bien précis.

_- Parrain Roddy._

_- Tonton Roddy._

_Le docteur Rodney MacKay sortit de son bureau. Il avait l'air un peu plus vieux._

_- Alex ? Ely ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Clara posa une main sur sa bouche. Elle voyait ses propres enfants. Ils devaient être âgés de 4 ans a peu près._

_- Viens voir._

_- Vite !_

_Les deux enfants prirent chacun une main et le tirèrent. Clara suivit la petite troupe. Ils arrivèrent devant un balcon. Rodney était bouche bée devant ce qu'il voyait._

_- Tonton, pourquoi papa il a des larmes dans les yeux ?_

_- Et c'est qui la madame avec lui ?_

_- Papa il a des larmes parce qu'il est très très content, et Alex, tu ne reconnais vraiment pas la madame ?_

_- Elle ressemble à maman..._

_- C'est ta maman._

Clara ne put en entendre plus, elle éclata en sanglots. Ses propres enfants ne la reconnaissaient pas. Elle regarda Octavius, effarée, et s'en alla en courant dans un des couloirs. Elle erra dans la Cité, croisant des personnes qu'elles connaissaient assez bien, d'autres qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. Elle leva la tête quand elle manqua de percuter quelqu'un.

_- Enfin te voilà… Tu sais depuis combien de temps je t'attends ?_

- Quoi ? Mais que ?

_- Je ressemble vraiment à ça ?_

- Génial, je ne me plais même pas à moi-même…

_- Ne sois pas si négative…_

- Si je suis négative, alors tu es négative…

_- C'est vrai… Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…_

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une de mes questions resteraient sans réponse…

_- Je suis aussi chiante que ça ?_

- J'arrive pas à croire que je me parle à moi-même…

_- Techniquement, je ne suis pas toi…_

- Mais je deviendrais toi…

_- Pas forcément…_

- Je te rappelle que tu es mon futur…

_- Je ne suis vraiment pas perspicace… Je déteste ces rencontres avec moi-même…_

- Parce que je ne suis pas la première ?

_- Je suis Clara Sheppard, on a le même passé, enfin jusqu'à ton aujourd'hui, nos passés sont identiques, la mort de nos parents, notre première histoire avec John, son départ, on a tout ça en commun. Moi aussi j'ai fait ce voyage, donc je me suis rencontrée moi-même, mais les circonstances étaient différentes, son futur n'était pas celui là, et le tien ne sera pas celui là non plus…_

- Ah oui ?

_- Comment t'expliquer ? On est dans une réalité alternative si tu veux, Sam n'a pas pu encore t'expliquer ça, à chaque fois que tu te trouve face à un choix, une multitude de mondes parallèles se créent, un peu comme un arbre et ses branches, tu comprends ?_

- Oui, je crois…

_- Bon, ce que tu vois, et ce que tu as vu, ce n'est pas ce qui va se passer pour toi._

- Pourquoi ?

_- Tu as vu la dispute avec John, à ton retour de ce « voyage » ?_

- Oui.

_- Bon, alors comme je suis toi, je sais que ce que tu vas faire, c'est éviter cette dispute, et là, tout ce que tu as vu par la suite n'est plus vrai pour ton cas._

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?

_- Evite la dispute, et après va voir Danny, il t'aidera à résoudre ton problème…_

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? Tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il t'a dit, on gagnerait du temps, non ?

_- Parce que dans quelques secondes Octavius va arriver, et il ne doit pas savoir qu'on s'est parlé, maintenant assied-toi contre le mur, et fais comme si tu étais désespéré… Surtout, ne dis à personne que tu vas sur Terre, demande au Conseil de parler à John, va le voir, et explique-lui la situation, il comprendra… Tout compte fait, lui seul peux savoir que tu vas sur Terre._

- Mais ils doivent nous entendre parler les autres anciens ?

_- Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais quand on est tous les deux, ou avec les enfants, les autres ne peuvent pas nous écouter ou nous observer, on est dans une sorte de cocon. Maintenant assied-toi, et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit…_

- D'accord… Tout compte fait, je m'aime bien…


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE POUR SOLENE** : Oula oui, ils sont méchants avec elle, et c'est pas fini ! kniark kniark kniark… J'ai eu une idée vraiment…tordue ! Mais tu verras tout ça dans les prochains chapitres :D :D

**NOTE POUR IDRIL** : C'est pas vraiment la dispute qui déclenche tout en fait, mais comme elle n'aime pas se disputer avec lui, ce qui est normal, elle va éviter les disputes qu'elle a vues, ce qui va changer tout son futur… Ah ouf, heureusement si tu comprends, là j'ai le chapitre de la semaine prochaine au chaud dans mon ordi, et je vais essayer de prendre de l'avance le week-end prochain, le 15 c'est ma journée de repos donc j'ai un long WE ! Bonne lecture et bon courage :D

**-o°O°o-**

La Clara du futur partit à grands pas, tandis que son elle passé lui faisait ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle rejoignit un homme qui avait une capuche sur la tête.

_- Tout s'est passé comme prévu…_

- Il vaut mieux sinon tout ce que nous connaissons disparaîtra…

_- Elle devrait être au courant…_

- Hors de question…

_- Je déteste devoir m'utiliser…_

- Vous n'aviez pas le choix…

_- Oui, et bien maintenant que j'ai fait ce que vous vouliez, vous allez me laisser tranquille._

- Vous pourriez encore m'être utile…

- Nous avons passé un accord, j'ai rempli ma part du marché, et j'entends que vous en fassiez de même…

- Serait-ce une menace ?

_- Vous me connaissez assez bien pour savoir qu'oui…_

- Très bien, je dois partir maintenant…

_- Passez le bonjour aux autres de ma part…_

- Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas, ils ne sont au courant de rien…

_- C'était de l'ironie…_

L'homme disparut dans l'un des couloirs. Clara était toujours assise contre le mur. Elle pensait qu'apparemment sa notion du temps serait toujours la même dans le futur. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, elle se leva, et marcha dans l'un des couloirs. Elle manqua de percuter un homme avec une capuche sur la tête.

- Ah Octavius, c'est vous, désolée…

- Ca va ?

- A votre avis ?

Elle le regarda de haut en bas. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais il avait l'air différent, il lui cachait quelque chose, et elle découvrirait quoi un jour ou l'autre…

- Avant de partir, je vous préviens tout de suite, je sais ce que vous êtes en train de faire, et continuez comme ça, et je vous jure que vous aurez à faire à moi.

- Serait-ce une menace ?

- Oh oui, ça en est une, et ne la prenez pas à la légère, je ne plaisante pas, vous ne savez pas encore de quoi je suis capable…

A ce moment, Octavius pensa qu'il le savait mieux que quiconque.

- On peut partir maintenant, je crois que j'en ai vu assez pour aujourd'hui…

- C'est vous qui décidez…

- J'en suis pas aussi sure…

- Pardon ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé où aller et quand partir tout le long du voyage, je ne pense pas que ce soit maintenant que ça va commencer…

Une lumière blanche les entoura, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de laquelle ils étaient partis. Clara en sortit. Octavius lui demanda où elle allait.

- Je sais ce que vous allez me demander, choisir entre mes pouvoirs et ma famille, alors je vais aller voir mon fiancé et lui parler, à moins que ça vous pose un problème…

- Oui…

- Et bien je me passerais de votre autorisation…

- Vous ne pouvez pas…

- Vous voulez parier ? Je sais ce qui vous gêne…

- Vraiment ?

- Je sais que quand je suis avec lui vous ne pouvez pas me surveiller, alors vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi ou je dois deviner ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…

- Très bien, si vous voulez jouer à ça…

- Et la réunion ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…

Elle disparut. Clara se retrouva dans la chambre. John était assis sur le fauteuil, tenant une photo les représentant. Il leva les yeux sur elle.

- Tu étais obligée de revenir comme ça ?

- John, pas maintenant, s'il te plait…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Rien ne va…

Elle s'assit au bord du lit. Il se leva et s'installa à côté d'elle. Elle le regarda.

- Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, mais tu veux bien me serrer dans tes bras ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis en colère contre toi ?

- C'est une longue histoire…

- Tu sais que pour toi j'ai tout mon temps…

- Si seulement ça pouvait être la même chose pour moi… J'aimerais n'avoir qu'à m'occuper de toi et des enfants…

- Mais ?

- Je vais devoir partir…

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire…nous quitter ?

- Non, bien sur que non, je ne vous abandonnerais pas, ça sera temporaire, je vais devoir aller sur Terre…

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé durant la journée.

- Tu dois partir quand ?

- Le plus vite possible… Mais je pense que ça peut attendre demain…

Elle le regarda et l'embrassa.

- Tu sais que tu as une sale tête ?

- Ca fait toujours plaisir à entendre, surtout quand ça vient de sa fiancée…

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Ca me fait plaisir de te faire plaisir…

- Tu sais comment tu peux me faire plaisir ?

- Pas encore ce soir ? Et tu te reposes quand ?

- Quand tu seras sur Terre…

- Et les enfants ?

- On a des enfants très sages qui font leur nuit…

- Ils n'ont pas hérité ça de leur père…

- Ils ont tes qualités et mes défauts…

- Pauvre de moi, j'ai créé des monstres…

- Comment tu fais ?

- Comment je fais quoi ?

- Pour garder le moral alors que tout va mal…

- Je pense à toi et aux enfants, je me dis que tout ne va pas si mal que ça…


	12. Chapter 12

**Note pour Solène** : La voilà la suite… Pour les Anciens… hummm quelques révélations dans les prochains chapitres, et de grosses révélations :D

**-o°O°o-**

- Clara ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu es sure de…

- De quoi ?

- Non, rien, laisse tomber…

- Si, vas-y…

- Après ce que tu m'as raconté je me demande si tu es sure de vouloir m'épouser…

Elle le serra dans ses bras.

- Bien sur que je le suis, et je ne veux plus que tu doutes à propos de ça, ou à propos de mon amour pour toi, d'accord ?

- Je vais essayer…

- Non, tu vas le faire, je t'aime John et rien ni personne ne pourra y changer quelque chose…

- Pas même un jeune et beau ancien…

- Ca existe ? Je crois que je préfèrerais quand même mon vieux colonel humain…

- Un vieux colonel humain ? Je ne vois vraiment pas de qui tu veux parler…

- Bizarre ça… Pourtant tu le connais bien, c'est l'homme qui m'a demandé en mariage…

- Parce qu'il y en a un deuxième ?

- Tu croyais que je me serais contentée de toi ?

- Tu es quelqu'un de désirée… et de désirable…

Il l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'enlever cette idée de la tête ?

- Quelle idée ?

- A ton avis ? Celle qui est dictée par ce que tu as dans ton pantalon…

- Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre ?

- J'ai le droit d'utiliser l'excuse du « j'ai mal à la tête » ?

- Tu es une élevée, tu ne peux pas être malade ou fatiguée…

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté d'en devenir une ?

- Pour nous protéger des Wraiths ?

- Ah oui, c'est ça…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te faisais ton massage ?

- Celui que tu m'as promis ?

- Oui…

- John, je te connais, je sais comment ça va finir…

- Et alors tu n'as pas vu que ça finissait comme ça dans ton voyage dans le futur ?

- Je t'ai dit, ils ne m'ont pas tout montré…

- C'est dommage…

- Et puis tu crois que je serais restée nous regarder faire l'amour ? Tu ne l'aurais pas fait ?

- De toute façon ça n'est pas arrivé…

- T'es vraiment pas croyable…Par moment je me demande si tu es vraiment un adulte responsable…

- Par moment je me demande si tu ne l'es pas un peu trop…

- Je crois qu'en ce moment il vaut mieux que je le soit trop que pas assez…

- Au fait, tu m'as bien dit que les autres ne pouvaient ni nous voir, ni nous entendre quand nous sommes ensemble ?

- Oui, enfin c'est ce que mon moi du futur m'as dit…

- Tu ne te fais pas confiance ?

- Ce n'était pas vraiment moi… Qui me dit que c'était pas un hologramme créé par les Anciens, ou un truc dans le genre simulation super développée ? Et je vais te dire franchement, ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'eux…

- Tu sais que tu parles des Anciens ?

- Mais pourquoi vous les adulez tant que ça c'est « Anciens » ?

- Et pourquoi tu les détestes tant que ça ?

- Parce que je te rappelle que j'ai toutes leurs connaissances dans la tête, et qu'ils ont fait des choses… terribles.

- Comme quoi ?

- Je ne tient pas à en parler pour le moment…

- Hey, mais ça veut dire que tu es plus intelligente que Rodney…

- Non, j'en sais plus que lui. J'ai plein de choses dans la tête qui ne me serviront jamais à rien parce que je n'en sais pas assez en sciences pour les comprendre, mais qui pourrait lui être utile, il faudra d'ailleurs que je lui en parle…

- Tu sais aussi où trouver des E2PZ ?

- J'ai encore mieux…

- Ah oui ?

- Je sais comment les recharger…

- C'est génial ça…

- Non, pas vraiment…

- Pourquoi ?

- Rien sur Atlantis ne nous permet de le faire… Comment t'expliquer ça ? Ils avaient construit ce qu'on pourrait qualifier une usine qui permettait de « recycler » les E2PZ, elle a été détruite lors de la guerre avec les Wraiths, les Anciens ne voulaient pas que les Wraiths se l'approprient, ça aurait été une vraie catastrophe…

- Tu vois qu'ils sont bien ces Anciens…

- Certains le sont… pas tous malheureusement…

- Certains le sont… pas tous malheureusement…

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- Si c'est vraiment ce que je pense, alors oui, et même plus…

Clara posa sa tête sur l'épaule de John et se perdit dans ses pensées. Quelques minutes plus tard elle releva la tête et le regarda.

- Est-ce que si je te demande quelque chose tu accepterais ?

- Tout dépend de ce que tu me demande…

- De venir avec moi sur Terre…

- Si c'est pour voir mon père, c'est non, pas maintenant…

- Ce n'est pas pour aller voir ton père…

- Oh… Pourquoi alors ?

- Pour pas que les autres entendent la conversation que je dois avoir avec Danny…

- Et c'est quoi cette conversation ?

- Comprendre les actes de certains « anciens »…

- Et pourquoi lui ?

- Parce que c'est la seule autre personne que je connaisse qui ait fait son ascension et en qui je peux avoir confiance…

- Et tes parents ?

- Je ne suis même pas sure que ce soit vraiment eux… Pour l'instant je ne fais confiance à personne là-haut, il vaut mieux être trop prudente que pas assez…

- Et on fait quoi des enfants si je viens avec toi ? On ne les confie surtout pas à Rodney…

- On pourrait demander à Laura et Carson de les garder…

- Laura Cadman ?

- Oui…

- Et Carson ?

Clara éclata de rire.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant…

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Mais tout le monde le sait…

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Qu'ils sont ensemble…


	13. Chapter 13

**Note pour Solene :** C'est même plus des grosses révélations là, et personne n'est au courant de ce que je prépare… :D Pour le concours, je me rappelle pas, tient, je pensais l'avoir donné, hum va falloir que j'aille voir ça dans mes fics précédentes…mdrrr Bisouxxx ma puce, je t'adore :D

**-o°O°o-**

- Ca fait combien de temps ?

- Quelques semaines…

- Et j'ai rien vu…

- Et non… Enfin bon, tout le monde le sait sans le savoir…

- Comment ça ?

- Personne n'est officiellement au courant, mais bon, quand on vit comme ça, en communauté tout se sait très vite…

- Tu n'as pas peur pour ton secret…

- Bah si les autres l'apprennent, ça ne changera pas grand chose pour moi, à part que tous les scientifiques de la cité voudraient m'étudier…

- Et moi j'ai le droit de t'étudier ?

Il la regarda, un air coquin sur le visage.

- Et je peux savoir ce que tu comptes étudier ?

- L'anatomie chez les êtres élevés.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu l'as assez étudiée ces derniers temps ?

Alexandre se mit à pleurer, empêchant John de répondre. Clara se leva.

- J'y vais.

Elle entra dans la chambre et s'approcha du berceau de son fils. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon chéri ? Allez, c'est fini, maman est là…

John se leva et s'appuya sur l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés. Il admirait le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Les trois personnes qu'ils aimaient le plus au monde dans la même pièce. Si seulement ce moment pouvait durer toute la vie. Mais il savait que c'était le calme avant la tempête. Il savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave, il le sentait au plus profond de lui, mais il n'en avait pas parlé à Clara, elle était déjà assez soucieuse comme ça Et puis il sentait que ça n'allait pas s'arranger avec Bates. Il se montrait de plus en plus soupçonneux envers Clara, autant soupçonneux qu'avec Teyla, si ce n'était pas plus. Et lui se trouvait entre deux feux, les soupçons de Bates n'étant pas infondés, elle lui cachait bien quelque chose, et il était le chef de la sécurité, s'il n'avait rien soupçonné, il se serait inquiété. Mais le problème était le fait que Clara soit sa fiancée. S'il disait clairement au Sergent d'aller voir ailleurs, celui-ci dirait qu'il faisait passer ses sentiments avant son devoir, et s'il ne disait rien, Clara risquait d'avoir Bates tout le temps sur le dos, ce qui serait embêtant pour ses réunions et autre avec les Anciens. C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça… Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit deux mains sur ses hanches.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, je… j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées…

- J'avais remarqué… Mais ne t'en fait pas autant pour Bates…

- Tu as lu dans mes pensées ?

- Non, je cherchais à savoir ce qui se passait avec Alex, et…

- Et ?

- J'ai sentit ton inquiétude.

Elle posa une main sur son visage et lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Arrête de te torturer comme ça, d'accord ? Tout se passera très bien, avec Bates, avec les autres…

Ils sortirent de la chambre des bébés, et se retrouvèrent dans la leur.

- J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose là-haut… et savoir que je ne peux rien faire pour toi…

- Crois-moi, tu fais plus que tu ne le penses…

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi tu crois qu'ils veulent nous séparer ? Parce que c'est des enfants et de toi que je tire ma force, de l'amour que je vous porte et que vous me rendez… C'est ça qui me rend dangereuse pour eux, et qui les effrayent. Parce qu'une fois que j'arriverais à maîtriser cette force que vous me donnez, je serais plus puissante qu'eux…

- Je vais épouser la meilleure des Anciennes alors…

- Oh non, j'ai encore trop à apprendre pour être la meilleure… Maintenant si on dormait ?

- Pourquoi dormir ?

- Parce que même si tu refuses de le reconnaître tu es fatigué, et n'essaye pas de le nier…

- Bon d'accord…

- Et puis, tu sais, on aura encore plein d'autres occasions de faire l'amour…

- J'ai quand même le droit de t'embrasser ?

- Oui, c'est même fortement recommandé…

Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il la serra dans ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime, ma chérie, et je ne veux pas te perdre…

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils se déshabillèrent et s'installèrent dans le lit. Contrairement à leur habitude, c'est John qui se blottit contre Clara, qui le serra dans ses bras. Elle avait une main dans ses cheveux, et l'autre dans son dos. Il avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il se sentait bien là, à regarder la poitrine de sa fiancée monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration. Il avait posé une main sur son ventre.

- Tu sais que demain j'avais une mission de prévue ?

- J'irais parler à Elizabeth si c'est ça qui t'embête… De toutes façons, il va bien falloir que je lui dise que je pars…

- Arrête de parler comme si tu n'allais pas revenir…

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Tu vas revenir hein ?

- Bien sur que je vais revenir… Tu crois que je laisserais les enfants seuls avec toi ? Je tiens à ce qu'ils grandissent…

Il l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Dors maintenant…

- Tu sais je ne suis plus un enfant… C'est ce que tu m'as dit quand tu étais enceinte…

- Oui, je me souviens…

Elle sourit en y repensant.

- Tu sais qu'il m'est arrivé plus de choses en neuf mois ici, qu'en 29 ans de vie sur Terre.

- Trente ans…

- Non, 29, j'ai fêté mes trente ans ici, tu te souviens, c'est le jour où tu m'as demandé en mariage…

- Il fallait bien que je me fasse pardonner… Et ça a réussi, non ?

- Oui, malheureusement pour toi, tu ne pourras plus me demander en mariage maintenant…

- Il va falloir que je trouve autre chose…

- Tant que tu resteras sage, tu n'auras pas à te faire pardonner…

- Tu parles d'être sage dans quel sens ?

- Hum… Dans tous les sens… Mais pas ce soir dans le sens que tu penses.

Il la regarda et fit une moue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu apprécieras d'autant plus la prochaine fois si je te fais patienter.

- Tu veux te faire désirer… Tu n'as pas besoin de ça…

- Tu me désire suffisamment dans la journée c'est ça ?

- Tu vas arrêter de lire dans mes pensées…

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lire dans tes pensées pour ça, je te connais suffisamment mon amour… Maintenant dort, demain la journée risque d'être longue…


	14. Chapter 14

**Note pour Solene** : beh oui, John est toujours aussi obsédé, mais c'est dans sa nature mdrrr Et en plus d'être obsédé, c'est un idiot, mais ça tu le verras dans la suite lool

**-o°O°o-**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était seul dans le lit. Il leva la tête et regarda partout dans la chambre. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Clara. Il entendit du bruit dans la chambre des bébés, et en conclut qu'elle devait s'y trouver. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, et sourit. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se rendormir lorsque la porte qui menait à la chambre adjacente s'ouvrit. Il garda les yeux fermé et dit :

- J'espère que tu as dormi cette nuit…

- Je ne savais pas qu'on se tutoyait, mon colonel…

Il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta.

- Cadman, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, nom de…

- Pas devant les enfants, mon colonel…

- Elle a raison, John…

- Vous allez m'expliquer ?

- Je suis juste allée demander à Laura si elle accepterait de garder les enfants aujourd'hui…

- Et comment se fait-il qu'elle se retrouve dans notre chambre à une heure aussi matinale ?

Clara et Laura se regardèrent, interloquée.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi fatigué… John, il est prêt de dix heures et demi…

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non… Comme tu ne te réveillais pas, j'ai proposé à Laura de venir m'aider à préparer les affaires pour Alex et Ely, mais j'ai pensé que tu voudrais leur dire au revoir…

Laura les regarda.

- Je vais y aller, Carson doit m'attendre… Vous n'aurez qu'à nous amener les enfants avant votre départ.

Clara lui sourit.

- D'accord, merci.

Laura sortit de la chambre, laissant le couple seul.

- Il est vraiment dix heures et demi ?

- Oui…

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé dormir aussi tard ? Tu aurais du me réveiller…

- Non, tu dormais trop bien pour ça, et puis tu étais fatigué. Je suis allée parler à Elisabeth, nous partons dans trois quarts d'heures… J'ai vu Jack, et…

- Jack ? Le Général O'Neill ? Tu l'as vu ? Quand ? Où ? Comment ?

- Oui, je l'ai vu… Et bien tu sais, j'ai quelques pouvoirs plutôt utiles…

- Tu peux traverser deux galaxies comme ça, en un clin d'œil ?

- Hum, tient, il faudrait que je demande à Rodney si c'est possible…

- Tu as fait comment alors ?

- Ce n'est pas important…Maintenant il serait peut être temps que tu te lève, non ?

- Non…

Elle le regarda, étonnée.

- J'ai pas eu mon bisou du bonjour…

Elle s'approcha du lit, et s'assit au bord. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

- Satisfait ?

- Non, je n'ai pas eu mon bisou du levage…

- Il y en a encore combien comme ça ?

- Si ça t'embête de m'embrasser, tu n'as qu'à le dire…

- John tu es sur que ça va ?

Il ne la regarda pas et se leva.

- Et ton bisou du levage ?

- Je n'en veux plus…

- Euh, j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- Fais comme d'habitude et lis dans mes pensées, tu le sauras ce qui se passe…

- John, je…

Elle se leva à son tour. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il s'énerva.

- Oh laisse moi. Je commence à en avoir marre de tes « moi je », de tes problèmes, de tes secrets, de toi.

Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il s'approcha de Clara, qui recula de quelques pas.

- Je suis désolé, c'est…je…

- Non, c'est bon, ne t'excuse pas, hier tu me demande si je suis sure de vouloir t'épouser, aujourd'hui tu me dis que tu en as marre de moi, mais c'est normal…Si tu en as aussi marre, je ne vais pas t'indisposer plus par ma présence.

Elle entra dans la chambre de ses enfants et les prépara. John s'avança dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Chérie, écoute…Tu sais bien que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais.

- Non, je n'en sais rien, je ne passe pas mon temps à lire les pensées des gens.

John commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Elle n'avait pas encore hurlé et ne l'avait pas encore giflé.

- Si tu veux dire au revoir aux enfants, c'est maintenant…

Elle s'approcha de la porte et voulut sortir.

- Tu peux rester…

- Je ne voudrais surtout pas que ma présence te gêne.

En sortant de la chambre, elle lui mit quelque chose dans les mains. Il regarda le petit objet, incrédule. Lorsqu'il se tourna pour lui parler, elle n'était plus là. Il s'avança dans la chambre et dit au revoir à ses enfants. Quand il eût fini, il sortit et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, mais il ne sortit pas. Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit la porte se rouvrir, signifiant que Clara venait de partir. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il la rejoignit à la Porte.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as rendu ?

- Attends, laisse moi réfléchir deux minutes… Pourquoi je t'ai rendu la bague de fiançailles ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

- Peut être parce que tu en as marre de moi…

- Mais Clara, je…

- Je m'en fiche, John, ce ne sont plus mes problèmes maintenant.

La Porte s'ouvrit et ils la traversèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent instantanément sur Terre, dans la salle d'embarquement du SGC. Jack, Daniel et Teal'C les accueillirent, ainsi qu'un nouveau colonel qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant.

- Colonel Sheppard, Clara, je vous présente le colonel Cameron Mitchell.

- Enchanté.

Clara lui sourit et lui serra la main. John fut un peu plus réticent après avoir vu le sourire de Clara.

- Clara et John sont fiancés.

Daniel crut bon de l'ajouter.

- Oh. Toutes mes félicitations…

Clara se tourna vers Daniel.

- Nous étions fiancés serait plus juste…

- Quoi ? Mais…

Il se tourna vers John.

- Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

- On verra ça plus tard, Daniel, on est pas venu ici pour parler de nos histoires de couple, enfin d'ex couple.

- Pourquoi on est venu d'ailleurs ? Ahh oui, c'est vrai, pour que tu parles à ton _cher_ archéologue…


	15. Chapter 15

**Note pour Solene** : Il est idiot, et ce n'est que le début…Par la suite c'est de pire en pire… Mais bon…lool

**Note** : je pars en vacances tout à l'heure, donc pas de mis à jour avant au moins deux semaines et demi… Bonnes vacances à tous !

----------------------------------

Clara lança un regard noir à John, pris Daniel par le bras et ils sortirent ensemble de la salle d'embarquement. Ils allèrent s'enfermer dans le bureau de Daniel, alors que les trois militaires se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Jack.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Clara ?

- Rien…

- Colonel Sheppard…

- Comme elle l'a dit, nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour parler de nos problèmes de couple.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait cette fois ?

- Je vous ai dit que…

- Si vous voulez que je vous aide à vous réconcilier avec elle, vous devez tout me dire…

John lança un regard à Cameron.

- Oh, je vois… Mitchell, vous…

- Je crois que j'ai un rapport à finir.

Cameron laissa le général et le colonel seuls dans le bureau. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, John expliqua à Jack ce qui s'était passé. Dans le bureau de Daniel, par contre, les préoccupations étaient plus importantes.

- Tu t'es vue toi-même dans le futur ?

- Ce n'était pas mon futur, il a du déjà changer…

Daniel la regarda, surpris.

- Dans ce futur là, à mon retour John et moi nous nous sommes disputés, ça ne s'est pas produit hier.

- Mais vous vous êtes disputés aujourd'hui…

- Non, aujourd'hui on a rompu, on ne peut pas parler de dispute puisque aucun de nous deux n'a crié.

- Tu penses que les Anciens sont derrière tous ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Ils m'offrent l'Ascension, tout en m'autorisant à rester sur Atlantis, et maintenant ils veulent que je choisisse… Leur changement de comportement n'est pas normal… Alors soit ils devraient penser à se trouver des psys, soit il se passe quelque chose de grave.

- Et pourquoi tu es venu me voir ?

- Parce que l'autre Clara m'a dit de le faire. Et puis tu es la seule personne qui ait fait son Ascension et qui en a encore des souvenirs que je connaisse…

- Je n'ai plus de souvenirs de ce qui se passait là haut, juste quelques souvenirs de ce que je fais…

- Mais tu ne crois pas que si Oma t'a laissé des souvenirs, c'est pour une bonne raison ? Tu sais peut-être des choses sans t'en souvenir…

- Peut être… Mais comment m'en souvenir ?

- Euh… Je pourrais essayer de…

- De quoi ?

- Fouiller dans ton subconscient…

- Tu peux faire ça ?

- Et bien, je peux lire dans les pensées des gens. Ton subconscient contient tes pensées refoulées, celles que tu t'interdis d'avoir…

- Je sais ce qu'est le subconscient… Tu vas y arriver ? Je veux dire que tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais entendu mes pensées…

- Je sais Daniel, mais je n'ai jamais essayé de les lire… De toutes façons, il faut que j'y arrive si on veut savoir ce qui se passe là haut…

- Mais tu es censé avoir toutes leurs connaissances, non ? Donc tu devrais savoir…

- Toutes leurs connaissances ? Tu plaisante ou quoi ? Ils savent très bien cacher des choses quand ça les arrange, crois-moi…

- Bon, et ben quand il faut y aller…

Clara s'assit en face de lui et se concentra. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant des minutes, des heures, ils n'en savaient rien. Après ce qui leur parut durer une éternité, à revivre des souvenirs de Daniel, bons ou mauvais, ils trouvèrent enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient. Clara et Daniel se regardèrent, effrayés.

- C'est pas possible… Je ne pensais pas que…

- Tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie ?

- Bien sur que je m'en rends compte, je n'ai peut-être absolument pas toutes leurs connaissances, mais j'en sais assez pour savoir que…

- On a un gros problème…

- Un énorme problème même… Je ne pensais pas que ça allait si loin…

- Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ?

- Tu ne l'as pas oublié, c'était trop bien caché… Je crois qu'il faut prévenir Jack…

- Non, vraiment ?

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire de l'ironie, Daniel ?

Ils sortirent du bureau et cherchèrent Jack. Ils le trouvèrent avec John et Cameron au mess.

- Ah ben, on pensait que vous alliez rester enfermé dans ce bureau toute la nuit.

Clara et Daniel prirent chacun un bras de Jack et l'obligèrent à se lever.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On a un gros problème…

- Daniel, on a toujours des gros problèmes.

Ils le traînèrent hors du mess. John et Cameron se regardèrent et les suivirent.

- Oh non, Jack, crois-moi, jamais on a eu un problème aussi gros.

- Clara, je te signale que des vaisseaux Oris sont en train d'envahir notre galaxie…

- Je le sais ça, Jack, ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes au courant, et justement ça fait partie du problème…

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de briefing. Jack fit appeler Teal'C. Une fois arrivé, ils s'installèrent tous dans la salle de briefing.

- Bon je peux savoir quel important problème vous a fait venir m'interrompre pendant mon dîner ?

- Jack, ton dîner te paraîtra bien moins important une fois que tu sauras…

- Mais que je sache quoi ?

- C'est en rapport avec ce dont on a discuté hier soir ?

Clara regarda John pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans la pièce.

- A propos de ce que les autres ont fait ?

Clara hocha la tête.

- Plus ou moins…

- Quels autres ?

- Mais je croyais que tu savais tout à leur sujet…

- Oh non, il y a des choses qu'ils cachent…

- On peut savoir ce qu'est ce problème à la fin ?

Clara regarda Daniel, qui lui fit un signe de la tête, puis elle regarda Jack.

- Daniel et moi avons découvert qu'il…

Elle inspira un coup avant de dire rapidement :

- Il y a des Oris infiltrés chez les Anciens.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack regarda Daniel et Clara.

- Pardon ?

Cameron les regarda à son tour.

- Comment vous pouvez le savoir ?

Teal'C restait stoïque, et John regardait Clara.

- C'est qui les Oris ?

Clara se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté de lui.

- Pour faire simple, ce sont les méchants anciens…

- Ce qui ont basculé du côté obscur de la force.

Clara regarda Cameron et sourit. Puis elle se tourna vers John.

- L'explication du colonel résume assez bien la situation, et au moins je suis sure que tu as compris. Ils veulent convertir les gens à leur religion, Origine, car c'est de l'adoration des peuples qu'ils puisent leurs pouvoirs. Quiconque s'opposera à eux devra mourir.

- Ce sont des être ascensionnés ?

- Oui.

Cameron regarda Clara.

- Comment vous en savez autant sur les Oris ? Nous n'avons pas prévenu Atlantis, pourtant…

John ne fit pas attention à l'intervention du colonel. Il se tourna vers Clara.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je croyais que pour faire l'Ascension il fallait avoir l'âme pure ou une bêtise dans ce genre…

- On peut trouver le chemin de l'illumination seul. Mais au départ Oris et Anciens étaient du même côté, mais il y a eu des divergences d'opinion, et les Anciens ont déménagé ici en quelque sorte. Ils ont caché…

Elle s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase.

- Quoi ?

- Ils m'appellent.

- Mais tu ne peux pas partir…

Clara regarda John.

- Je vais utiliser l'autre méthode.

- Mais attends, je croyais que tu avais du mal à la maîtriser ? Et puis tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut t'arriver là bas…

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ?

Cameron, Daniel, Jack et Teal'C les regardaient

- Clara…

- John, je dois y aller.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Clara s'énerva.

- Mais réfléchis un petit peu, tu crois pas que ça sera plus dangereux s'ils pensent que j'ai des doutes ? De toutes façons c'est Octavius qui m'appelle…

- Tu lui fais confiance maintenant ?

- Non. Mais lui ne m'aime pas et me le montre, alors je me dis qu'il y a peu de chances pour que ça soit un Ori, tu crois qu'il me montrerait ses sentiments à mon égard si ça en était un ? Maintenant je dois vraiment y aller.

Elle se tourna vers Jack.

- Je crois que le colonel Mitchell aurait besoin de quelques précisions à mon sujet.

- Je crois que j'en aurais besoin aussi…

Elle se retourna vers John.

- Je m'en charge…

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, et lui prit discrètement la main. Puis elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Quand il sentit sa main se glisser dans la sienne, il lui jeta un regard surpris, mais elle était déjà partie. Il se posait plein de questions, un peu trop à son goût, et il devait encore répondre à celles des autres. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Cameron les regarda à tour de rôle.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

John le regarda.

- C'est une Ancienne.

- Une Ancienne, Ancienne ? Comme les Anciens ? Comme ceux qui ont fait leur Ascension ?

Daniel le regarda.

- C'est bien colonel, vous avez bien appris la définition. La prochaine fois on passera aux Oris.

- Je croyais que les Anciens n'avaient pas le droit d'intervenir ?

- C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle a le droit d'intervenir sur notre plan d'existence ?

- Pas exactement… Si vous pensez la faire affronter les prêcheurs, je parie tout ce que vous voulez qu'elle ne pourra pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Juste après son Ascension, nous avons détecté des vaisseaux Wraiths qui se dirigeaient vers notre planète, les autres ont refusé qu'elle intervienne, alors si en plus il y a des Oris qui font partis du Haut Conseil ancien…

- Mais comment vous l'avez appris ?

- Elle a fouillé dans mes souvenirs de mon Ascension, et nous avons découvert que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je fut renvoyé ici, et pas seulement pour mon intervention face à Anubis.

- Et si les Oris sont infiltrés chez les Anciens, pourquoi ils n'ont pas prévenu les autres de notre existence ?

Daniel regarda à nouveau le colonel Mitchell.

- Le jour où j'aurais la réponse, je vous la donnerais. Il peut y avoir plein de raison. Ils ne voulaient peut être pas partager, ou alors ils préparaient le terrain pour la grande invasion, on pourrait émettre des centaines d'hypothèses comme ça.

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que John sente la pression sur sa main s'accentuer. Il se tourna vers Clara et la regarda. Il vit sa tête légèrement bouger. Après quelques secondes, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, l'air légèrement effrayée, comme si elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Elle regarda sa main et celle de John enlacées. Puis de son autre main elle se frotta les yeux. Quand elle releva la tête, quelques secondes plus tard, elle souriait.

- Et bien, je mets moins de temps pour revenir.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

John la regarda.

- Je parie que c'est top secret…

- Disons que j'ai promis de ne pas révéler certaines choses.

Elle se tourna vers John et lui sourit.

- Mon père m'a dit de te dire que vos leçons commenceraient demain.

- Je croyais que tu ne leur faisais pas confiance, et que tu n'étais pas sûre que c'était eux ?

- Oh, mais je le suis maintenant, ils ont réussi le test…

- Qui était ?

- Il vaut mieux pas que tu le saches…

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Daniel.

- Dans sa langue bien particulière, Oma m'a dit de te dire « bonjour » et qu'elle était heureuse que tu sois en bonne santé.

- Tu as vu Oma ?

- Une très gentille femme, bien qu'elle parle un peu trop en énigme à mon goût….


	17. Chapter 17

John regarda Clara et Daniel.

- Qui est Oma ?

- Oma Dessala, mère nature ? Celle que vous avez rencontrée sur Gheb ?

Tout le monde regarda Cameron, étonnés. Il haussa les épaules.

- J'ai simplement lu les rapports de mission.

Clara se tourna vers Jack.

- Orlin vous félicite, toi et Sam, pour votre mariage et pour le bébé.

- Tu as aussi vu Orlin ? Tu pourrais pas nous expliquer depuis le début ?

- Je pensais voir Octavius, mais en fait je suis tombée sur une vraie réunion d'état major…

- Une réunion d'état major ?

- La résistance anti-oris…

- Parce qu'il existe une résistance…Attends, mais ça veut dire qu'ils sont au courant…

- Bien sur qu'ils le sont, et depuis pas mal de temps apparemment…

- Mais pourquoi…

- Ils n'ont rien fait ? C'est la question que je leur ai posée. En fait ils ne sont pas restés totalement inactifs…

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus précise.

- Jack, a quoi sert la curiosité sans la compréhension ?

- Euh Clara, arrête de parler avec Oma, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

- Très bien, en clair ça veut dire que même si je t'expliquais ce qu'ils ont fait, tu n'y comprendrais rien…

- Hey, mais…

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec tes compétences, hum, disons, intellectuelles, mais plutôt au fait que tu ne sais pas comment ça se passe là haut, en fait ici, la seule personne qui pourrait à la limite comprendre c'est Daniel, s'il avait tous ses souvenirs de son Ascension, ce qui n'est pas le cas, enfin bref, passons…

- Et elle compte combien de membres cette résistance ?

- Trop peu à mon goût… Beaucoup d'Anciens ne croient pas que des Oris soient parmi eux.

- Quoi ? Mais ils sont bêtes ?

- Bien sur que non… Imagine que je débarque un jour dans ton bureau et je te dis que, je sais pas moi, Daniel est un prêcheur. Ton Daniel que tu connais depuis une dizaine d'années. Comment tu réagirais ?

- Je te prendrais sûrement pour une folle…

- Surtout si je n'ai aucunes preuves à t'avancer.

- Oui.

- Bon, et si maintenant, une deuxième personne venait t'avancer que Daniel est un prêcheur, sans avoir non plus de preuves ?

- Je crois que je me poserais des questions, et que je surveillerais discrètement Daniel.

- Bon alors, maintenant, Daniel tu sais que Jack te soupçonne d'être un prêcheur, qu'est-ce que tu fais pour qu'il arrête de te surveiller ?

- Je fais ce qu'il veut me voir faire, c'est à dire agir comme je le fais d'habitude.

- C'est exactement ce qui se passe là haut, les Oris sont la depuis longtemps, ils savent comment vivent les Anciens, comment ils réagissent…

- Donc il n'y a aucunes preuves…

- Et bien si, il y en a, mais elles concernent certains des plus hauts membres du Haut Conseil…

- Whohoho une minute, ce sont les Oris qui t'ont proposé l'Ascension ?

Clara regarda John.

- Et bien, oui, en partie…

- Mais pourquoi ?

Clara se leva, et commença à faire les cent pas.

- Ca vous arrive de réfléchir un petit peu ? Si personne ne s'oppose aux wraiths, à un moment ou un autre, ils viendront ici, un super élevage les attend. Le problème c'est que les wraiths tuent les humains, qui peuvent être des adorateurs potentiels pour les Oris.

- Et tu sais pourquoi les Oris de l'autre galaxie ne connaissait pas notre existence ?

- En fait ils la connaissaient, mais ils n'avaient pas prévenu les prêcheurs…

- Pourquoi ?

- Sinon ils seraient partis tout de suite en croisade. Il fallait attendre que les Oris ici soient bien intégrés, et qu'ils occupent les plus hautes fonctions…

- Pour être au-dessus de tout soupçon, et aider les autres…

- Exactement.

- Est-ce qu'on a une chance ?

Clara s'assit et baissa la tête. Elle se frotta les yeux et se plongea dans ses réflexions.

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir… Je n'en sais absolument rien…Jack, il faudrait que je parle à Sam…

- Mais elle est sur le point d'accoucher…

- Je sais bien, je peux même te dire que demain à la même heure tu seras papa, mais tu préfère peut être que je t'explique à toi comment renforcer les boucliers de nos vaisseaux ? Et comment augmenter la puissance des armes ? Non parce que si vous partez à la rencontre des vaisseaux Oris qui vont arriver un jour ou l'autre avec les vaisseaux tels quels, vous allez vous faire botter le cul en beauté.

- Tu crois ?

- Jack, vous allez devoir affronter des vaisseaux qui possèdent des technologies d'êtres élevés, tu crois que vous avez la moindre chance ?

- Tu as le droit de nous aider ?

- Bien sur que non…

- Tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver s'ils le découvrent ?

- Rien du tout…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'indirectement, je protège Atlantis et mes enfants, et ils ne peuvent pas me reprocher ça et puis…

- Et puis quoi ?

- Non, rien…

Tout le monde la regarda. John se pencha vers elle.

- Ca a aussi un rapport avec ce dont tu m'as parlé hier soir ? Sur le fait qu'ils voulaient nous…

- Oui, c'est en rapport avec ça…Enfin pour l'instant ils n'ont rien eu besoin de faire pour nous séparer, tu as fait ça très bien tout seul…

- Clara…

- Quoi ?

- On pourrait en reparler plus tard ?

- Et pourquoi ne plus en parler du tout ? Ca serait beaucoup plus simple non ?

- Si tu le dis… Dans un sens ça m'arrange…

- Pourquoi cette réponse ne m'étonne pas de toi ?

- Par contre ça m'étonnes que tu ne veuilles plus en parler…

- Je te l'ai dit, ça sera plus simple, tu pourras m'oublier plus facilement…

Jack se leva.

- Je crois qu'on a fini, on va vous laisser discuter tranquillement…


	18. Chapter 18

Tout le monde sortit à l'exception de John et Clara.

- Clara, je…

Elle se leva, ne voulant pas l'écouter. Il l'attrapa par le bras.

- Ecoute-moi, s'il te plait…

- Et pour t'entendre dire quoi ? Que tu en as marre de moi ?

- Mais je n'en ai pas marre de toi, les mots ont dépassé ma pensée, tu peux comprendre ça, non ?

- Dans d'autres circonstances, je crois que j'aurais pu comprendre, mais pas là, pas après ce que tu as dit…

Elle se dégagea le bras et sortit de la salle de briefing. John se leva et la suivit.

- Clara, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas… Combien de fois je devrais te répéter que je suis désolé ?

Elle se retourna et le regarda.

- Un certain nombre de fois et un nombre de fois certain…

- Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber…

Elle reprit son chemin en direction des chambres. Il l'appela d'un ton suppliant.

- Clara…

Elle se retourna à nouveau, et le regarda. Elle s'approcha de lui, et le plaqua contre le mur. Elle approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. Une fois qu'elle se sépara de lui, il la regarda stupéfait.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ?

- Parce que tu es terriblement craquant quand tu es désolé…

Elle continua à avancer dans le couloir. Il lui courut après, la plaqua à son tour contre le mur, et l'embrassa.

- Parce que tu es terriblement sexy quand tu es en colère…

- Mais je ne suis pas en colère.

- Non tu es furieuse…Extrêmement furieuse. Ce qui te rends d'autant plus sexy.

- Tu vas arrêter de me dire que je suis sexy ?

- Non…

- John…

- Quoi, c'est pas de ma faute si tu l'es…

- Mais bien sur, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu.

- Tu devrais arrêter de traîner avec les autres, j'ai l'impression que tu ne parles plus la même langue que moi…

- Je ne traîne pas avec les autres, et je parle toujours la même langue que toi, c'est toi qui ne me comprends plus… Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'aimerais aller chercher nos enfants…

- Tu vas retraverser la porte ?

- Bien sur que non…

- Euh, ma question va encore une fois te paraître bête…

- Je commence à être habituée avec toi…Attends, laisse moi deviner, comment je vais faire c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Pour une fois que ce n'était pas une question bête…C'est simple, Octavius et ma mère m'ont appris comment faire pour aller d'un endroit à un autre, grâce à mes pouvoirs…

- Quand ?

- Tout à l'heure…

- Tu apprends vite…

- Oh non, on a passé des heures…

- Des heures ? mais tu n'es restée là-bas que quelques minutes…

- Oh, tient donc, aurais-je oubliée de t'expliquer que le temps là haut et ici s'écoule différemment ?

- Apparemment oui, tu as omis ce détail. Et comment il passe différemment ?

- Oh, je ne pourrais pas te dire exactement, mais une heure là haut correspond ici à 56 secondes et trois centièmes.

- Pas exactement ? C'est ça que tu appelles pas exactement ?

- Bon, si tu veux on peut arrondir à une minute.

- Tu veux dire que quand tu pars un quart d'heures, tu reste environ quinze heures là haut ?

- Ouai, c'est ça…

- Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ?

- Euh, en fait, comme tu réagissais déjà assez mal vis à vis de mes pouvoirs, de mes réunions et tout, je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de te tenir informé de ceci

- Tu n'as pas jugé nécessaire ?

- John, ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler…

- Au contraire, c'est tout à fait le moment, puisqu'on en parle jamais, maintenant qu'on y est, continuons. Quels autres choses tu n'as pas jugé nécessaire de me dire ?

- Parce que toi tu me dis tout de tes missions peut être ?

- Juste…

- Le nécessaire, et est-ce que je viens t'en réclamer plus ? Non, alors maintenant, si tu veux voir nos enfants ce soir, il vaut mieux que l'on clôt cette discussion.

- Non, non, non, pas tout de suite…

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'après tu ne vas plus vouloir me parler…

- Et pourquoi ?

- A cause de ce que j'ai dit…

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu t'es mise en mode réponse automatique ou quoi ?

- Non… Mais je me demande pourquoi j'arrêterais de te parler après… Si je ne voulais pas te parler, on ne serait pas là en ce moment. C'est que tu me connais bien mal…

Il baissa la tête.

- C'est ça le problème…J'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître…

- John…

Elle posa sa main sur son bras.

- Je suis toujours la Clara que tu as rencontré au musée, celle que tu as invité au restaurant, celle avec qui tu as passé une journée à Versailles…

- Non, tu n'es plus cette Clara là…

- Bon d'accord j'ai peut être un petit peu changé, mais tout le monde change…Toi aussi tu as changé…

- Mais depuis que tu as ces pouvoirs ce n'est plus du tout pareil…

- John, ces pouvoirs…ils me font peur. Je… me dis que si je les utilise mal je pourrais…te faire du mal, ou en faire aux enfants…


	19. Chapter 19

**Note pour Morgane** : Merci, j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !!!

**Spéciale dédicace à ma branche, merci d'être là pour moi !!**

-----------------------

- Clara… Je sais que tu ne nous feras jamais de mal…

- Volontairement, non…mais involontairement ? Je t'en fais déjà, alors… Et pour les enfants, ça sera pareil…

- Mais non, voyons, arrête de dire des bêtises, tu ne nous feras jamais de mal…

- Tu n'en sais rien du tout…

- Si, je le sais, parce que je sais que tu nous aimes, et nous aussi on t'aime…

- Et alors ? La première fois entre nous, on a souffert tous les deux alors qu'on s'aimait…

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, John s'énerva.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des problèmes ? J'en ai marre de t'entendre te plaindre et…

- Tu en as marre de moi, oui, je le sais, tu me l'as déjà…

Clara regarda John.

- C'est pas possible.

Elle avait dit ça plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

- Clara, je…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser…

- Pourquoi ?

Il la regarda abasourdi.

- Parce que je te connais, et je sais qu'au lieu de me dire que tu en as marre de moi, deux fois, tu aurais rompu… Il se passe quelque chose… Ils veulent nous séparer, de n'importe quel moyen que ce soit…

Il s'approcha d'elle, et la prit maladroitement dans ses bras, s'attendant à être repoussé. Au contraire, elle se laissa aller contre lui.

- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- J'irai n'importe où avec toi…

Elle le regarda.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sur…

Elle reposa sa tête sur son torse.

- Moi aussi j'irai n'importe où avec toi tu sais…

- Tu es sure qu'on ne peut pas les laisser un peu plus à Carson et Laura ?

- John…

- Quoi ?

- Ce sont nos enfants…

- Tu as raison…

- D'un autre côté, ils savent qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave, et je suis sure qu'ils comprendront que l'urgence de la situation…

- Nous a empêché de rentrer plus tôt…

- Mais en même temps…

- Quoi ?

- Tu penses pas qu'on va nous prendre pour de mauvais parents ?

- Le premier qui dit que tu es une mauvaise mère, il aura à faire à moi… Et puis, pour une fois…

- Pour une fois ? J'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'en occupe jamais…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises… Si ça t'importe tant que ça, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va s'arranger pour que l'un de nous deux soit toujours présent avec eux à l'avenir, quitte à…

- Stop, ne dis pas ce que tu allais dire…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je me suis déjà arrangée là haut, nos réunions n'auront lieues que la nuit, sauf en cas de crise grave… Tu pourras encore partir en mission…

- Tu as vraiment fait ça ?

- Et bien oui, mais c'était déjà plus ou moins prévu, je crois que les gens auraient fini par se poser des questions si on ne me voit jamais dans la cité la journée…

- Tu es la meilleure…

- Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser enfermé dans la Cité, tu serais devenu infernal sinon, déjà que tu n'es pas très facile à vivre en temps normal…

- Hey, parce que tu crois que c'est facile d'être le fiancé de superwoman ? Il va falloir que je me montre à la hauteur…

Elle le regarda, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour en tout cas, et tu sais très bien te débrouiller avec ce que tu as, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Mademoiselle Maini…

- Colonel Sheppard ?

- Vous n'avez pas honte ?

- De quoi aurais-je honte ? De dire que tu fais l'amour comme un dieu ? Non je n'ai pas honte, je suis même prête à le crier sur tous les toits…

- Et si on allait dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille ?

- Tu connais un endroit tranquille toi ici ?

- Je croyais que tu avais de supers pouvoirs ?

- John…

- Quoi ? Chaya a bien…

Il se tût, sachant qu'il en avait déjà trop dit.

- Clara, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Depuis quand tu me compares à elle ?

- Mais jamais je ne t'ai comparé à elle, il n'y a aucunes comparaisons à faire, tu es bien mieux qu'elle…

- Tu sais quoi ? Inutile de t'évertuer à…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, une bouche s'étant emparée de la sienne. Une fois séparés, elle le regarda.

- Tu sais que tout ne se règle pas avec un baiser ?

- Je serais bien allé plus loin, mais pas dans le couloir quand même…

Ses sentiments étaient partagés entre la colère et l'amusement. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui crier dessus ou lui sourire. Cet homme la rendait complètement dingue, et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Malgré ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Ne pouvant se décider entre les deux solutions qui s'offraient à elle, elle en choisit une troisième. Elle passa un de ses bras autour de son cou, tandis que l'autre alla se nicher dans le bas du dos de son colonel.

- Clara ?

- Oui ?

- Pas dans le couloir voyons…

Il se sentit bizarre pendant quelques secondes.

- Où tu as vu un couloir, toi ?

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une chambre.

- J'adore tes pouvoirs.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont pratiques de temps à autre.

Elle le poussa sur le lit, et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, elle prit sa main dans la sienne, et enlaça leurs doigts.

- Mais ce soir pas de pouvoirs…Juste toi et moi.

- C'est parfait.


	20. Chapter 20

Note pour Morgane : Oui ils sont de nouveaux ensemble…pour le moment…mdrrr Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour qu'ils soient un jour ensemble et heureux….mdrrr

Note pour Idril : Oh non, te réjouit pas trop vite pour une scène chaude, j'ai été traumatisée parce celle que j'ai galéré à écrire ptdrrr Pour toutes tes interrogations, les réponses viendront en temps voulu (je dois pas trop en révéler tout de suite, je tient à préserver le suspens sur ce que je prépare mdrrrr) Contente de te retrouver en tout cas :D

-------------------------

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se redressa.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

- Rien…

Il se redressa et captura les lèvres de sa fiancée pour un long baiser à la fois doux et passionné. Il la fit basculer sur le dos et la regarda.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais belle ?

- Je crois que je vais finir par le croire un jour ou l'autre…

- La plus belle femme du monde…

- Menteur…

- Comment ça « menteur » ?

- Si j'étais la plus belle femme du monde, tu ne regarderais pas les autres…

- Mais c'est en regardant les autres que je sais que tu es la plus belle…

Clara éclata de rire.

- Embrasse-moi, au lieu de raconter des bêtises…

- Avec plaisir…

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Elle en profita pour lui enlever sa veste. Il passa ses mains en dessous du tee-shirt de Clara, et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il allait lui retirer son tee-shirt lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un toussoter. Ils tournèrent la tête. John se leva d'un bond.

- Monsieur Maini.

- Papa ?

Clara se redressa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle remit son tee-shirt en place.

- Je vois que j'arrive à temps pour vous éviter de faire une bêtise…

- Papa…

- Quoi ? Il était prêt à t'enlever ton tee-shirt… Qui sait ce que vous auriez fait après ?

Clara hocha la tête et soupira. John baissa la tête.

- Euh…je….hum…

Le père de Clara regarda John.

- Vous disiez ?

- Euh…je…non rien.

Clara regarda tour à tour son père et John. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et entrer dans le jeu de son père.

- Papa, tu ne croyais quand même pas que Alex et Elyse avaient été conçus par l'opération du Saint-Esprit ?

- Moi qui croyais que tu étais la Sainte-Vierge…

- Sainte, non, et vierge, encore moins… Tu sais papa, j'ai déjà été mariée avec lui…

- Et vous avez consumé le mariage…

- Oh oui, et plus d'une fois…

- Mais vous n'êtes plus marié…

- Quoi tu ne vas pas me sortir « pas de sexe avant le mariage » ?

- Ma fille, tes enfants sont illégitimes…

- Papa, je suis une enfant illégitime…

Elle le regarda en souriant.

- Et puis, je ne vais pas me priver de faire l'amour avec mon fiancé, surtout lorsque mon fiancé…

- Lorsque ton fiancé quoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Fait aussi bien l'amour.

John baissa encore plus la tête. Il se demandait si en y pensant fortement il pourrait s'enfoncer dans le sol. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il assistait à une telle conversation.

- Pourquoi tu crois que c'est lui le père de mes enfants ? Parce qu'avec lui, je n'ai eu à simuler que deux fois…

- Dis-moi que vous avez fait l'amour que trois fois…

- Attends…Non c'est impossible de compter le nombre de fois où on a fait l'amour… Rien que depuis que les enfants sont nés… Non c'est encore trop…

John ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Il se demandait si le père de Clara n'avait pas envie de le tuer.

- Et puis, papa, il va falloir que tu t'y habitue, parce que, tu peux me croire, je le connais, ses pensées ne sont jamais innocentes, surtout à mon sujet. Tu te rends compte que tu vas avoir droit à tous ses fantasmes ?

John releva vivement la tête.

- Il quoi ?

- Je quoi ?

Le père de Clara se tourna vers son futur gendre.

- Vous, si vous avez une pensée déplacée vis à vis de ma fille, je…

- Papa…

- Quoi ? Tu es ma petite fille…

- Je vais me marier avec lui… Il me fait l'amour, il me donne du plaisir, et il est plutôt doué pour ça…Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser, j'aimerais bien finir ce qu'on avait commencé…Au fait pourquoi tu nous as interrompus ?

- Je voulais te rappeler la petite conversation que l'on a eu tout à l'heure…

- Papa, je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de ce sujet, et non, personne ne m'en empêchera…

- T'empêcher de faire quoi ?

- Mais Clara…

- Non, papa, s'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre que non c'est non, et bien qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs si j'y suis, pour restée polie. Et je crois qu'à eux aussi ça leur ferait du bien de prendre leur pied de temps en temps…Maintenant si tu veux bien…

- Bon d'accord… Mais n'oubliez pas de vous protéger…

- Papa…

- Quoi on ne sait jamais.…

- Papa, j'ai fait mon ascension…

- Et alors, tu as encore un corps humain…

- Papa…Arrête de le faire espérer comme ça…

- Bon d'accord. Je vais vous laisser à vos occupations… Amusez-vous bien…

- Merci papa, à demain…

Elle le regarda partir et s'approcha de John. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

- On en était où ?


	21. Chapter 21

Merci pour les reviews, voila la suite, et Morgane, surtout ne panique pas trop!!! mdr

--------------------------------------

Elle voulut l'embrasser, mais il la repoussa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a que ton père a débarqué comme ça, en plein milieu de notre chambre alors qu'on s'apprêtait à…

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, je n'ai plus très envie de…

- Ok, très bien…

Elle se recula et s'approcha de la porte.

- Tu vas où ?

- Faire un tour. J'ai pas envie de dormir.

Il lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ne sorte, et l'embrassa. Elle sortit de la chambre et se promena dans les couloirs. Elle décida de se rendre au mess, bien qu'il fut tard. Elle prit une tasse de café, et s'installa à une table. Elle ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un lui demander s'il pouvait s'asseoir à la table. Elle leva les yeux.

- Colonel Mitchell, je vous en prie…

Le militaire s'installa face à elle.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas savoir dormir…

- Vous savez, maintenant, je n'en ai plus vraiment besoin…J'ai même arrêté de le faire…

- Ca doit être plutôt bien d'être comme vous, je veux dire être libéré de toutes les contraintes physiques…

- Croyez-moi, je préfèrerais avoir à dormir, manger ou boire, plutôt que d'avoir à subir ces réunions interminables, apprendre à utiliser mes pouvoirs et avoir toutes ces connaissances dans la tête…

- Vous pouvez toujours revenir en arrière, non ?

- Je pourrais…

- Mais vous ne le ferez pas…

Elle hocha la tête.

- Vous comprenez, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de les aider, de vous aider…

- Mais vous enfreignez les règles de l'ascension en faisant cela, vous n'avez pas peur d'être punie pour ça…

- Mais les règles sont faites pour être transgressées… Vous savez, je sais très bien ce qu'ils pensent de moi là haut…

- Et que pensent-ils ?

- Que je suis comme les Oris puisque j'interviens sur ce plan d'existence. Dans un sens, ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort, je suis proche d'eux…

- Comment ça ?

- Je tire ma force de l'amour que John et nos enfants me portent, c'est inconscient, mais c'est là, et c'est ce qui leur fait peur chez moi…

- Parce que quand vous aurez compris comment ça marche, vous serez plus forte qu'eux ?

- C'est plus ou moins ça… C'est pour ça qu'ils me laissent faire…Et puis aussi parce qu'ils ont la trouille d'intervenir eux même…

- Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour faire le sale boulot…

- Moi je n'appelle pas ça le sale boulot, aider mes amis, les gens que j'aime…

- Vu sous cet angle…Mais vous ne pouvez pas combattre les Oris toute seule…

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, nous sommes pas assez nombreux, les autres membres de la « résistance » ont compris qu'une fois qu'ils auront assez de fidèles dans cette galaxie, les Oris attaqueront sur notre plan d'existence… Les autres savent que les Oris sont une menace, mais ils n'ont pas encore mesuré l'ampleur des dégâts, et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard…

- Et qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire ?

- Moi, pas grand chose malheureusement…Je suis étroitement surveillée, la seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est vous aider à renforcer les boucliers et les armes des F-304 pour qu'ils soient plus efficaces, mais je doute que le Pentagone laisse une pauvre petite archéologue toucher à leurs précieux vaisseaux. L'une des rares personnes qui aurait pu m'aider doit accoucher tout à l'heure, elle ne sera pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit sur ces vaisseaux…

- Le Général O'Neill vous arrangera ça…

- C'est pas aussi facile que ça, vous savez, je ne suis pas Mary Poppins, il ne me suffit pas de claquer des doigts pour que les choses apparaissent… J'ai déjà de la chance qu'il y ait des asgards sur ces vaisseaux…

- Ils vont pouvoir vous aider ?

- Oh oui… J'ai jamais rien compris aux discours de Sam alors vous imaginez un peu faire de tels…trucs…Il me faudrait quelqu'un comme Rodney…

- Je crois que ça, ça peut s'arranger…

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

- Mais vous pensez que vos modifications vont changer quelque chose ?

- Je ne dis pas que vous allez pouvoir détruire les vaisseaux des prêcheurs, mais disons que vos chances de survie seront un peu plus grandes…

- Ils mettront plus de temps à nous botter les fesses…

Elle haussa les sourcils, et sourit.

- Oui c'est ça… Je suis sure que vous vous en sortirez très bien…

- Si vous le dites…

- Il faut garder espoir…

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Tout ne se passera peut être pas comme prévu, mais ici ce sont des spécialistes pour se sortir des situations impossibles…

- Et vous serez là pour veiller sur nous ?

- Autant que faire se peut…

Elle lui sourit. Sourire auquel il répondit. John entra dans le mess à ce moment. Clara ôta rapidement sa main de celle de Cameron, mais John les avaient déjà vus.

- Je vois que j'arrive au bon moment…

- John, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois…

- Comment tu peux savoir ce que je crois ? Tu as encore lu dans mes pensées ?

Elle se leva et se mit face à lui.

- John, tu sais quoi, lire dans tes pensées est le cadet de mes soucis, je ne passe pas mon temps à faire ça, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais fait intentionnellement… Maintenant si tu penses que je ne te connais pas assez pour savoir ce que tu penses, il est peut être trop tôt pour qu'on se marie, et pour qu'on partage la même chambre…

- Il serait peut être préférable qu'on ne se marie pas du tout…

Elle le regarda, incrédule. Il baissa la tête.

- Tu…tu peux répéter s'il te plait ?

- Il est peut être préférable que toi et moi on ne se marie pas… et qu'on arrête…

Clara inspira un grand coup.

- Qu'on arrête ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

- Tu pourrais au moins me regarder en face pour me dire ça…Je devrais voir le bon côté des choses, au moins cette fois tu as eu le courage de me dire que c'est fini…

Elle secoua la tête et sortit du mess sans lui accorder un regard de plus. Cameron regarda John, puis décida de suivre Clara. John avait toujours la tête baissée et murmura :

- Je suis désolé…


	22. Chapter 22

Désolée, de vous avoir fait attendre, j'ai eu des empêchements, et quelques problèmes avec FFnet...

Idrill : Hum, tu verras par la suite ce qu'il va se passer... Je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture...

Morgane : Je crois qu'en faisant un mix de tes trois hypothèses tu es sur la bonne voie ptdr Enfin tu verras ce qui se passera par la suite

Marine : Ah ouai je suis sadique? Je suis fière de l'être, et le chapitre précédent c'était qu'une mise en bouche :D

Solene : le meilleur pour la fin!! mdr Petit un, c'est pas grave, je comprends, petit deux, c'est un plaisir que ca te plaise, petit trois cf petit deux, petit quatre, voila la suite (oui oui les tiennes sont attendues mdr), et grand cinq moi aussi je t'adore, gros bisous ma puce!

Bonne lecture!!!!

-------------------------------------

Sans qu'elle ne sache comment, elle se retrouva à la surface, dans la forêt qui entourait le SGC. Elle marcha jusqu'à une clairière, s'allongea par terre et regarda les étoiles. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle avait sentit son cœur exploser quand il lui avait dit que c'était terminé. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait l'embrasser, ou se blottir dans ses bras, c'était du passé tout ça maintenant. Elle retourna tout ça dans sa tête pendant de longues minutes. Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux quand elle entendit du bruit. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Je sais que vous préféreriez sûrement être seule, mais…

- Vous avez peur que je fasse une bêtise ? Colonel, je…

- Cameron…

- Très bien, Cameron, comment vous m'avez trouvé ?

- Je vous ai suivi… Enfin vos traces de pas…

- Oh…Vous savez ce n'est pas la peine de vous inquiéter pour moi, je vais très bien, j'aurais du m'y attendre…

- Bon, dans ce cas, supposons que je ne m'inquiète pas, et que je suis venu admirer les étoiles…

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça… Je croyais qu'il m'aimait… Je me suis encore bien trompée sur son compte…

Elle se mordit à nouveau la lèvre inférieure.

- Arrêtez de faire ça, vous allez finir par saigner… Vous savez, ma grand-mère me disait que pleurer…Non, en fait elle ne m'a jamais rien dit par rapport au fait de pleurer… Mais elle aurait très bien pu dire quelque chose du genre « toutes les larmes ne sont pas un mal » ou alors « un homme qui pleure ne doit pas avoir honte, contrairement à un homme qui fait pleurer », mais la ça n'a pas vraiment de rapport…

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis encore… Demander à revenir au SGC, provisoirement tout du moins, le temps de me faire à l'idée…que c'est fini…

- Et pour vos enfants ?

- Il pourra venir les voir quand il veut…

Elle laissa couler ses larmes quelques minutes avant de se calmer. Un silence s'installa entre Cameron et Clara, qu'elle finit par briser.

- Est-ce que je suis un monstre ?

- Quoi ? Euh…non, bien sur que non, vous n'en êtes pas un, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

- Je sais pas, peut être le fait que mon fiancé ait rompu sans aucunes raisons…C'est comme ça qu'il me voyait comme un monstre…

- Et bien, si c'est vrai, dites-vous que vous n'avez pas perdu grand chose… Parce que vous n'êtes pas un monstre, et, croyez-moi, vous êtes loin d'en être un… Ou alors vous êtes un monstre plutôt agréable à regarder, et si c'est le cas, il faudrait que tous les monstres vous ressemblent…

- Arrêter, je vais finir par croire que vous me draguez…

- Et si c'était le cas ?

- Je dirais que vous êtes vraiment un rapide, parce que je viens juste de rompre avec mon fiancé…

- Dans ce cas, disons que je donnais juste mon avis sur une question que vous vous posiez…

Il finit par s'allonger à ses côtés.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher…

- Et vous laisser seule ?

- Faut pas vous faire de soucis pour moi, je suis pleine de ressources…

- Je n'en doutes pas, mais je crois que je ne vais pas réussir à dormir, et un peu de compagnie ne fait jamais de mal…

- Je ne sais pas si ce soir je vais être de bonne compagnie…Dans ces cas là il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné…

- Appliquez ça à votre cas, et vous verrez que vous irez beaucoup mieux…

Elle tourna la tête et le regarda.

- Qui vous dit que j'étais mal accompagnée ?

Il tourna la tête à son tour.

- Un homme qui rompt vos fiançailles sans explications, ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'appelle une bonne compagnie…

- Et c'est quoi une « bonne compagnie » selon vous ?

- Quelqu'un qui ne vous fasse pas pleurer serait déjà un bon départ…

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça…Surtout entre John et moi… Nous avons déjà été mariés une fois, mais il m'a trompé, et il est parti sans rien me dire, alors que j'étais enceinte. Quelques jours plus tard j'ai fait une fausse couche. Puis j'ai décidé de reprendre mes études, je les aie finies, j'ai atterrit ici, puis sur Atlantis, et je ne sais pas comment, j'ai réussi à lui pardonner tout le mal qu'ils nous avaient fait… Et je suis tombée enceinte. Et comme une idiote j'ai décidé de l'écouter et de les garder…

- Des jumeaux ?

- Une fille et un garçon, Elyse et Alexandre…

- Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous regrettez maintenant de les avoir gardés ?

- En fait, non, c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée… Je croyais qu'on aurait une vie à peu près normale, mais j'ai du faire mon ascension, et depuis ce jour…

Les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

- En plus d'être une mauvaise fiancée, je dois être la pire mère qui existe au monde…

- Ne dites pas ça, vous devez être une mère merveilleuse…

- Vous parlez…

Il lui prit la main.

- Regardez, vous ne vous droguez pas, vous ne buvez pas, vous ne les battez pas, au contraire, ils ont une maman avec des super pouvoirs qui veille sur eux… Ils ont beaucoup de chance…

- Une maman toujours en réunion, qui a des problèmes par-dessus la tête…

- Ca vous arrive des fois de voir les bons côtés des choses ?

- Parce qu'elles ont un bon côté ?

- Ca leur arrive de temps en temps…

Elle le regarda encore quelques secondes, puis reporta son attention sur les étoiles. Ils restèrent dehors quelques heures. Ils admirèrent ensemble le lever du soleil, puis rentrèrent à la base. Dans l'un des couloirs qui menait au mess, ils croisèrent John.

- Je vois que tu as eu vite fait de me remplacer, pour quelqu'un qui prétendait m'aimer…

- Je te rappelle que tu as rompu, et par conséquent je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie privée pourrait t'intéresser.

- Ta vie privée m'intéresse parce que je ne veux pas que mes enfants aient une pute comme mère…

Clara le regarda choquée. Avant que quiconque n'ait réagi, sa main était partie, et rencontra la joue de son ex-fiancé.

- Ose encore une fois m'adresser la parole, après avoir bu ou pas, je te promets que ça sera la dernière chose que tu auras faite…

Elle partit. Au lieu de se diriger vers le mess, elle partit vers le bureau de Jack. Elle entra en trombe. Apparemment il s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Sam est sur le point d'accoucher…

- Je sais… Est-ce que tu accepterais une mère célibataire et ses deux bébés dans ta base ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Du fait que John ait rompu avec moi, et que je veux revenir ici, avec les enfants…

- Moi je n'y vois aucun inconvénients, mais, et la Cité ?

- Je suis sure qu'ils pourront se débrouiller sans moi, et ça ne serait que provisoire, le temps…

- Que tu oublies John ?

Ils venaient d'arriver devant l'infirmerie.

- Alors ?

- D'accord…

- Très bien, allons nous occuper de ton fils…


	23. Chapter 23

Morgane, si tu meurs en lisant mes fics, continue quand même de les lire, à un moment tu rescuciteras c'est promis mdrrrr

------------------------

Lorsque Clara sortit de l'infirmerie quelques heures plus tard, elle fut assaillie de questions par Teal'C et Daniel.

- Ils vont très bien, c'est un petit garçon.

- Comment ils vont l'appeler ?

- Ca, ils ne me l'ont pas dit…

Jack sortit de l'infirmerie à ce moment là, un sourire béat sur le visage, son fils dans les bras.

- Je vous présente Daniel Teal'C Carter O'Neill.

Daniel et Teal'C s'approchèrent de Jack, Clara se reculant pour les laisser passer. Cameron s'approcha à son tour.

- Toutes mes félicitations, mon général…

- Au fait, Clara, Sam voudrait te voir un moment…

- Très bien.

Elle laissa les hommes ensemble, et entra dans l'infirmerie. Elle s'approcha du lit de Sam.

- Comment ça va ?

- Un peu fatiguée, mais je crois que sans toi ça serait pire…Jack m'a parlé…

- Je m'en doutais…

- Tu es sure de toi ?

- Non, mais je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres choix, pas après ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Qu'il ne voulait pas que la mère de ses enfants soient une…prostituée…

- Il est où là ?

- Sûrement en train de cuver quelque part, en attendant de se réveiller avec la gueule de bois du siècle…

- Je ne peux pas croire que vous deux c'est fini…

- Et pourtant…

- Ca va aller ?

- Je m'en remettrais, comme la dernière fois…

- Et les enfants ?

- Ils vont venir ici, avec moi. Je vais d'ailleurs aller les chercher, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…

- D'accord, je préviendrais Jack…

- Merci…

Elle ne revint qu'une heure plus tard. Tout le monde était autour de Sam.

- Ca va ?

- Oui.

Daniel se leva, et prit Elyse dans ses bras.

- Bonjour ma toute belle…

Il leva les yeux vers Clara.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien, j'ai du leur expliquer les raisons de mon retour ici…Et puis ils ont voulu dire au revoir aux enfants…Et j'ai du convaincre Rodney de venir ici quelques jours…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour les modifications à apporter aux F-304. Il ramènera les affaires des enfants avec lui, il devrait arriver demain.

- J'ai fait préparer une chambre…

Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

- Merci… Je crois que je vais aller les installer…

- Colonel Mitchell, vous pouvez lui montrer sa nouvelle chambre ?

- A vos ordres, mon Général.

Il prit l'un des sacs qui étaient posés par terre. Daniel lui tendit Elyse.

- Prenez soin de ma filleule…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Jackson, il n'y a pas beaucoup de chemin, je crois que je vais m'en sortir.

Clara prit le deuxième sac, et ils sortirent de l'infirmerie. Moins de quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la nouvelle chambre de Clara et des enfants.

- Je ne savais pas que le SGC disposait de chambres aussi grande, et même des doubles chambres, j'aurais du en réclamer une plus tôt…

Elle déposa Alexandre dans l'un des berceaux, tandis que Cameron dépose Elyse dans le second lit. Clara sortit un chauffe biberon de l'un des sacs, et entreprit de préparer le repas de ses enfants.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Je crois que je vais pouvoir m'en sortir maintenant.

- Très bien… Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous savez où me trouver…

- Merci.

- C'est normal…Après tout vous allez retarder notre bottage de fesses…

- Enfin je ferais de mon mieux…

- Je n'ai plus de soucis à me faire dans ce cas…

- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûre à votre place…

- Ayez un peu confiance en vous…

- Je fais de mon mieux…

- Dans ce cas, je vais recommencer à me faire du soucis…

Alexandre et Elyse se mirent à pleurer pour leur biberon.

- Je crois que finalement un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue… Vous savez donner un biberon ?

Elle prit Alexandre et le déposa dans les bras du militaire. Elle lui mit le biberon dans l'autre main, et l'aida à bien se positionner.

- Et voilà, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

Elle prit Elyse et s'installa à côté de Cameron.

- Et vous qui pensiez que vous étiez une mauvaise mère…

Ils finirent de nourrir les bébés avant de leur faire faire leur rot, et de les recoucher. Elle ferma la porte qui séparait sa chambre de celle de ses enfants quand elle ressortit.

- Je vais être tranquille quelques heures…

- Vous allez pouvoir vous reposer…

- Je crois que je vais surtout avoir le temps de réfléchir…

- Je devrais penser à prendre ce temps un de ces jours…

Clara baissa la tête et la hocha.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises…

- A la condition que vous n'en disiez pas non plus…

- Je vais essayer…


	24. Chapter 24

Alala Morgane, j'adore ton hypothèse, complètement fausse malheureusement, mais jlaime bien... Mon Cam un Ori... J'aurais pu faire... Mais non, c'est bien le vrai Cam, en chair et en os mdrrrr Bonne lecture!

**-------------------------------- **

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser…

- D'accord…

Elle lui sourit.

- Merci encore…

- Il n'y a pas de quoi… Et n'oubliez pas, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un pour vous aider avec les enfants, quelqu'un à qui parler, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer…

- Je sais où vous trouver, merci…

Il sortit de la chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua. Elle alla ouvrir et se trouva nez à nez avec John.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Voir les enfants…

- Ils dorment…

- Le général O'Neill m'a dit que tu avais l'intention de rester ici…

- C'est le cas…

- Avec les enfants ?

- Oui…

- Et…

- Et quoi ? Je ne t'empêcherais pas de les voir si c'est ça que tu veux savoir… Tu pourras même les avoir les Week-ends si tu veux…

- Comme ça tu pourras t'envoyer en l'air tranquillement avec ton autre colonel, sans avoir les enfants pour vous déranger…

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, tu peux m'expliquer ? Je n'ai plus de compte à te rendre sur qui je vois ou sur ce que je fais… Alors maintenant soit tu vas voir les enfants sans les réveiller, soit tu sors…

- Sinon quoi ?

- Je risque de m'énerver et de commettre un meurtre…

- Je repasserais plus tard…

- Très bien.

Il sortit de la chambre. Clara se laissa tomber sur le lit, et soupira.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me déteste ? Voilà que je me mets à me parler toute seule… Ca ne va vraiment pas moi…

Elle se leva et se rendit dans la chambre de ses enfants. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil et les regarda dormir

- Je suis désolée mes chéris, je croyais qu'on formerait une famille heureuse et unie, apparemment je me suis trompée…

Elle remonta ses genoux vers sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras.

- Mais je vous promets que je ferais de mon mieux pour que vous soyez heureux…Même si papa et maman ne sont plus ensemble…

Elle s'essuya les yeux.

- Je suis sure que votre papa vous aime, c'est maman qu'il n'aime plus…

Elle soupira. Quand ils se réveillèrent, elle les changea.

- Ca vous dirait qu'on se promène ? On va voir Sam et Daniel ? Allez…

Elle les déposa dans les couffins, et partit vers l'infirmerie. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Cameron.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, les enfants et moi allons voir comment va Sam…

- Ca vous dérange si je vous accompagne ?

- Bien sur que non.

Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Sam regarda Clara.

- Ca va ?

- Tout va bien, à part que mon ex fiancé pense que je m'envoie en l'air avec le premier venu… Et toi, ça va ?

- Ca va…

- Où est Daniel ?

- Euh… Dans son bureau…

- Quelle idée tu as eu de le prénommer comme ça…Je parlais de ton fils…

- Son père a décidé de lui faire faire le tour de la base, et de lui montrer son futur bureau…

- Son futur bureau ?

- Un O'Neill qui succède à un O'Neill… Heureusement que je serais à la retraite pour ne pas voir ça, ou alors je serais mort…

Les deux femmes le regardèrent et dirent en même temps.

- Cameron…

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ben quoi ?

Clara se pencha et prit Alexandre dans ses bras.

- Tu fais coucou à ta marraine ?

- Je peux le prendre ?

- Bien sur…

Clara lui tendit son fils.

- Il te ressemble…

- Et Elyse à son père, tout le monde le dit…J'espère qu'ils n'auront pas son caractère…

- Et moi, j'espère aussi qu'ils n'auront pas le tien…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon caractère ?

Elyse se mit à pleurer. Clara se leva, la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement. Jack arriva à ce moment là avec Daniel. Cameron se mit au garde à vous.

- Repos Colonel.

Cameron se rassit. Jack s'approcha de Sam et l'embrassa, puis il alla déposer Daniel dans son berceau. Il s'approcha de Clara et se pencha sur Elyse.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma petite chérie ? C'est maman qui t'embête ? Tu viens avec tonton Jack ?

Clara le regarda en souriant et lui déposa sa fille dans les bras. Elle s'approcha du berceau de Daniel.

- Il est vraiment très beau…

- Le futur mari de ta fille…

- Comment ça ? Hors de question que ma fille se marie à un O'Neill… Ils s'appelleront Carter… Je peux prendre mon futur gendre dans les bras ?

- Bien sur…

Elle se pencha sur le berceau et prit Daniel dans ses bras.

- Salut toi…Ca va ? Ton papa il t'embête pas trop ? S'il t'embête tu viendras me voir d'accord ? Et puis s'il te donne des ordres que tu veux pas suivre, c'est facile, il faut trouver la faille, mais je t'apprendrais tout ça, d'accord ?

- Clara, si tu lui apprends ça…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

- Je trouverais…

Elle hocha la tête.

- Et votre mariage alors ? Vous avez fixé une date ?

Sam lui fit un petit sourire.

- Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais…

- De quoi ?

- De parler de mariage…

- Tu sais, la Terre ne s'est pas arrêtée de tourner quand il m'a laissé, bien sur j'aurais aimé qu'on aille choisir nos robes ensemble, mais bon, c'est tout, ça n'a pas marché déjà la première fois, comment j'ai pu croire que ça marcherait cette fois ?

- Parce que tu l'aimes…


	25. Chapter 25

Morgane, voila la suite, tu verras ce qu'il se passe (jcrois que tu vas me détester mdrrrr), Marine, désolée d'avoir d'autres obligations

------------------------------------

Clara se leva.

- Peut-être… Je dois justement aller le voir, il voulait voir les enfants tout à l'heure… Je repasserais plus tard…

- D'accord…

Elle déposa Daniel dans son berceau, récupéra Alexandre qu'elle déposa dans son couffin, puis fit la même chose avec Elyse.

- A plus tard…

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle avait partagée avec John. Elle toqua à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, John vint lui ouvrir. Il était torse nu. Clara ne put empêcher son regard de s'attarder sur son torse. Elle reprit ses esprits lorsqu'elle entendit une voix féminine demander à John qui s'était. Elle déposa les enfants par terre et le regarda.

- Tu voulais les voir, les voilà, moi je vais aller m'envoyer en l'air avec mon colonel, comme toi tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir perdu du temps…

Il lui attrapa le bras.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre tu sais, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais ne viens pas me reprocher quelque chose que toi tu fais.

Elle lui tourna le dos et partit en direction de sa chambre. John entra dans la sienne avec les enfants. Il fit partir la femme avec qui il était, et s'installa avec ses enfants sur le lit.

- Vous savez, vous avez de la chance… Pas de problèmes, pas de décisions difficiles à prendre, profitez-en, ça ne restera pas toujours comme ça… Vous croyez que j'ai fait une bêtise ? Bien sur que j'en ai faite une, mais il faut que vous sachiez que j'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux, pour vous et votre maman… J'espère que vous comprendrez ça un jour, et qu'elle le comprendra aussi… Je vais devoir bientôt repartir, mais je viendrais vous voir très vite, je vous le promets…Je vous aime, et j'aime votre maman aussi, même si elle pense le contraire…

Il les regarda.

- Je suis aussi ennuyeux que ça pour que vous vous endormiez ?

Il entendit toquer à la porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Il se trouva face à Clara. Elle avait vraisemblablement pleuré.

- Je… J'avais oublié de mettre ça dans les sacs.

Elle lui tendit les bavoirs et fit demi-tour.

- Clara attends…

Elle se retourna lentement. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit hier, je n'aurais pas du…

Il se trouva à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il remit une mèche en place derrière l'oreille de son ex-fiancée. Instinctivement elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Puis elle baissa la tête et la dégagea de la caresse du militaire.

- Clara, je…

- Tu quoi ? Tu es désolé ? C'est bon, j'ai compris…

- Pour tout à l'heure aussi…

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, après tout, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, tu m'as laissé… J'aimerais juste savoir son prénom…

- C'est…

- Oui ?

- Chaya…

Elle releva brusquement la tête, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il plaisantait, mais il avait l'air sérieux. Il put déceler dans le regard qu'elle lui jetait du dégoût, de la colère, et de la jalousie.

- Je te préviens tout de suite, elle s'approche un tant soit peu de mes bébés, et ta Chaya sera rayée de la carte…

- Ce n'est pas ma Chaya…

- Parce que je suis venue vous interrompre…

- Clara…

- Tu n'es pas censé être en train de t'occuper des enfants ?

Elle lui tourna le dos et partit. John soupira, ferma les yeux et leva la tête. Il se passa une main sur le visage et retourna dans sa chambre. Clara, quant à elle, déambula dans les couloirs. Elle finit par sortir de la base, et alla se promener dans Colorado Springs pour se changer les idées. Elle finit par entrer dans un café. Elle s'installa au bar et commanda un thé glacé. Plusieurs fois, des hommes vinrent la voir pour lui offrir un verre, offre qu'elle s'empressait de refuser. Elle commençait à croire que nul part on ne pouvait boire un verre tranquillement. Elle s'apprêtait à refuser une nouvelle demande lorsqu'elle leva la tête au son de la voix.

- Cameron…Vous savez, je vais commencer à croire que vous me suivez…

- Ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas… Vous êtes venue vous saouler pour oublier vos problèmes ?

- Exactement… Je me saoule au thé glacé…

- Oh… Et c'est efficace ?

- Plus qu'on pourrait le penser…

- Je vais tester dans ce cas…

- Vous aussi vous avez des problèmes à oublier ?

- La plupart sont les mêmes que vous je pense… Quant aux autres, ils sont de la même nature que vos autres problèmes…

Il commanda deux thés glacés. Clara leva son verre.

- Et bien, dans ce cas, à nos problèmes…

- A nos problèmes…

Ils firent tinter leurs verres et burent.

- Alors, comme ça, vous aussi vous avez des problèmes de cœur ? Je me sens moins seule dans ce cas…

- Disons que mes problèmes de cœur sont d'un tout autre ordre que les votre…

- Pas de rupture avec votre fiancée ?

- Pas de fiancée du tout, ça évite la rupture…

- Effectivement, c'est préférable… Pas de rupture, pas de souffrance, la liberté, pas de jalousie, pas de pleurs, rien, la belle vie quoi…

- Pas de câlins…

- Pas besoin d'être fiancé pour ça…Je suis sure que vous n'avez pas trop de mal à trouver des filles…

- Vous avez l'air sûre de vous…

- Et bien, vous n'êtes pas laid à regarder…

- C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça comme ça…

- C'est la première fois que je dis ça comme ça… On pourra dire qu'on a eu une première fois ensemble…

Elle le regarda en souriant.

- Content d'avoir eu une première fois avec vous…Et vos enfants ?

- Avec leur père…Comme il va bientôt repartir, je leur laisse un peu de temps ensemble…

- Vous l'aimez encore ?

- Franchement, oui, et je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre autant que lui. Je hais l'amour…

- Il ne faut pas dire ça… Ca peut être beau parfois l'amour…

- Avant que ça tourne mal…

- Vous n'êtes jamais optimiste ?

- Je l'étais… quand j'étais dans ses bras. C'est bizarre, ça ne faisait que onze mois qu'on était ensemble, et j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas été célibataire, et que ma vie ne tournait qu'autour de lui…Maintenant elle ne tournera qu'autour de mes enfants…


	26. Chapter 26

Voila, j'ai décidé que pour noël j'allais être généreuse, et papa noël a déposé un beau petit paquet pour vous sous le sapin mdrrr En plus je fête la 50ème reviews de cette fic, donc bon!!! Voila, noyeux joël, j'espère que papa noël vous a gaté!!!

Morganne, moi sadique?!?!? Naaaan loool Moi pas aimer Chaya, je crois que ca se voit mdrrrr Tuer Cam?!?! Même accidentellement ca serait un sacrilège!!!! mdr

Marine, compte pas trop là dessus xpdrrr

-----------------------------------

- Vous vous trouverez quelqu'un d'autre…

- Je ne sais pas…

- Vous êtes encore jeune…

- Je suis mère…

- Et alors ?

- De jumeaux…Je n'aurais pas le temps d'en chercher un autre, et aux dernières nouvelles les hommes ne tombent pas du ciel…

- Et il y a John…

- Exactement… J'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'on est plus ensemble…

- Il va falloir que j'arrive à vous le faire oublier au moins…deux minutes.

- Bon courage…Mais au fait, ça va peut-être vous paraître indiscret, mais vous n'êtes pas censé être au SGC ?

- Je suis en week-end.

- D'accord... Vous aviez sûrement prévu de sortir ou quelque chose comme ça, je vais rentrer au SGC…

- Je n'avais rien prévu, vous pouvez rester si vous voulez, en fait, si j'avais prévu quelque chose, mais vous pourriez venir avec moi.

- Vous allez où ?

- Au cinéma… Un bon petit film, ça vous tente ?

- Il y a quoi au programme ? Parce que je ne suis plus au courant de rien…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, en fait, je n'en sais pas plus que vous…

- Bon, tant qu'on évite les films d'amour, moi ça me va…

- Alors, allons-y…

Ils payèrent, se levèrent et sortir du café. Ils se rendirent au cinéma, duquel ils ressortirent deux heures plus tard.

- Alors ?

- Un bon petit navet comme on les aime tous…J'aurais du prendre ma veste…

- Vous avez froid ? Tenez, prenez la mienne…

- Non, ça ira, merci…

- Mais si, prenez.

Cameron enleva sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de Clara.

- Merci…

- Ca vous dit qu'on aille manger ?

- Pourquoi pas…Ca ressemble presque à un rendez-vous là, alors autant continuer jusqu'au bout…

- Jusqu'au bout bout ?

- Cameron…

- Ca ne coûtait rien de demander…Au fait j'ai réussi à vous le faire oublier deux minutes ?

- Oui…

- Vous me dites ça pour me faire plaisir n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… Désolée…

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. En tout cas vous avez arrêté de pleurer, c'est un bon début…

- Oui, enfin les apparences sont parfois trompeuses…

- Je comprends…

- Vous devez bien être le seul à comprendre quelque chose dans cette histoire…

- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas grand chose non plus…

- Dans un sens, ça me rassure…

- Si je vous rassure c'est qu'on est sur la bonne voix pour…

Elle le regarda.

- Bon d'accord, je me tais.

- Oui, il vaudrait mieux… Je crois que je vais rentrer, mes enfants me manquent…

- Vous êtes sûre que c'est la seule raison…

- Bien sur…

Cameron la regarda sceptiquement.

- Bon d'accord, je dois aussi voir Daniel…

Ils commencèrent à marcher.

- Je vous raccompagne en voiture ?

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas…

- Je ne proposerais pas sinon…

- Merci…

- Vous passez beaucoup de temps avec Daniel…

- Je crois que c'est la personne qui me comprends le mieux, avec John, bien entendu, lui et moi avons beaucoup en commun, et ça fait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un peut vraiment comprendre ce que vous ressentez…

- Par rapport à votre ascension ?

- Entre autres choses, mais c'est vrai que c'est l'un des seuls à pouvoir vraiment me comprendre à ce niveau là…

Ils arrivèrent dans un parking, se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Cameron et montèrent dedans.

- Ca ne doit pas être facile tous les jours…

- Disons que c'est bizarre, je ne ressens plus la faim, la soif, la fatigue, enfin tous les « problèmes » d'un humain normal. J'ai toutes ces choses dans ma tête que je comprends peu à peu, sans savoir comment, ces trucs scientifiques auquel je n'ai jamais rien compris qui affluent, la connaissance de l'univers et sa compréhension, voilà comment ils appellent ça. Mais le pire, ce sont ces pouvoirs, pouvoir lire dans les pensées des gens, détruire rien que par une pensée, traverser des galaxies entières en un claquement de doigt, c'est excitant aux premiers abords, mais ça en devient effrayant, voilà où j'en suis maintenant…

- Complètement perdue…

- Pas complètement, j'ai mes enfants, heureusement qu'ils sont là d'ailleurs, mais sinon oui, maintenant je suis perdue la dedans…

- Si je peux vous être utile…

- Vous m'écoutez me plaindre alors que je n'ai pas la pire vie qui soit, c'est déjà beaucoup…

- J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus…

- Vous pouvez me rendre mon fiancé ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Vous faites donc tout ce que vous pouvez.

- Si vous le dites…

Ils finirent le trajet en silence. Une fois au SGC, Clara déposa un baiser sur la joue de Cameron, le remercia et partit en direction du bureau de Daniel. Elle le rencontra dans le couloir.

- Clara, justement je voulais te voir…

- Moi aussi…

- Tu étais avec Mitchell ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui…

- Il trouve que j'en passe beaucoup avec toi…

- Vraiment ? Mais tu sais, tu vas finir par perdre définitivement John…

- Daniel, je l'ai déjà perdu.


	27. Chapter 27

Morgane, je les remet ensemble...dans la fic suivante si mes souvenirs sont bons mdrrrr Ahh Daniel, la voix de la conscience, de l'intelligence, et de... bon ok, j'arrête de l'encenser mdrrr

Bonne fête de fin d'année à tous, et bonne lecture!

-----------------------------------

- Clara, est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il ne t'aimait plus ?

- Non, mais…

- Rien n'est perdu tant qu'il ne te l'a pas dit, et si tu veux tout savoir, il ne te le dira pas…

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ?

- Parce que tu es la mère de ses enfants, qu'il est jaloux de Mitchell, et que ça crève les yeux que tu es la seule qu'il aime…

- Il m'a déjà remplacé…

- Avec qui ?

- Chaya.

- Impossible…

- Je l'ai vu, et il me l'a dit…

- Impossible je te dis, Chaya a déjà quelqu'un d'autre…

- Vraiment ? Qui ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est pas avec elle…

- Mais il m'a bien fait comprendre que nous deux c'était terminé…

- Mais vous vous aimez, ça va finir par s'arranger, ça s'arrange toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'en suis pas sure cette fois…

- Clara…

- Ne dis pas ce que tu vas dire…

- Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire ?

- Que je dois avoir confiance en moi, en l'amour et toutes ces conneries !

- Est-ce que tu t'es demandée pourquoi il a rompu avec toi ?

- Bien sur que non, ça ne m'a pas du tout traversé l'esprit… Je n'y pense jamais…

Elle commença à s'énerver.

- C'est clair pourtant, il a rompu avec moi parce que je suis un monstre, j'ai tous ces pouvoirs que je contrôle à peine, et je lui fais peur, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça

- Clara, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es juste plus évoluée que nous…

- Et tu peux me dire la différence ? Hein ? Au final, ce sera la même chose…

- Qu'est-ce qui sera la même chose ?

- Vous finirez par tous partir, et je serais seule…

- Tu ne seras jamais seule…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, je serai avec les autres, ou alors détruite par les Oris, comme vous.

- Tu vas arrêter de déprimer deux minutes ?

- Oh, désolée d'avoir des sentiments et d'être triste, je m'en excuse…

Elle baissa la tête.

- Désolée, ce n'est pas à toi que je devrais m'en prendre. Tu…

- C'est pas grave, je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens.

- Même moi je ne comprends pas…

- Tu finiras par comprendre, et vous finirez par vous remettre ensemble, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre…

- Ca c'est toi qui le dis…

- En attendant, pas de bêtises avec Mitchell…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille…

- Je n'en doute pas, mais je doute qu'il soit vraiment un grand garçon lui par moment…

- Daniel, s'il doit se passer quelque chose avec Cameron, alors il se passera quelque chose, s'il ne doit rien se passer entre nous, il ne se passera rien… Depuis que je suis élevée, je crois que j'ai appris que les choses importantes de notre vie étaient déjà écrites. Octavius m'a fait « voyager » entre guillemets dans le temps, et j'ai vu plusieurs disputes entre John et moi, et je partais le jour de notre mariage. En voulant éviter ça, je n'ai fait que précipiter les choses.

- Et tu n'as pas vu vos retrouvailles pendant ce « voyage » ?

- Si, les enfants devaient avoir 4 ans, et ils ne me reconnaissaient pas.

- Dis-toi que ça n'arrivera pas…

- Qui vivra verra…

- On va manger ?

- Je vais chercher les enfants, et on te rejoint au mess.

- D'accord.

Elle sortit du bureau de Daniel, et se dirigea vers la chambre de John. Elle toqua à la porte, il vint lui ouvrir.

- Je…J'allais au mess avec Daniel, et je me demandais si tu voulais que j'emmène les enfants… Ou si tu voulais nous accompagner…

- Vous accompagner ?

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est plus ensemble, qu'on ne peut plus manger ensemble…

- Je te rappelle que tu as décidé de rester ici pour ne plus me voir…

- Pour t'oublier c'est ça qui fait toute la différence tu vois, toi tu ne veux plus me voir et m'oublier, et moi je veux juste t'oublier. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, tu n'as qu'à rester tout seul. Je croyais qu'on aurait pu rester un minimum amis pour le bien des enfants, mais je me suis encore trompée sur ton compte.

Elle se tourna et partit dans le couloir. John la regarda partir, se retenant d'aller la rattraper, de l'embrasser et de la serrer dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas. Il se retourna à contre-cœur pour éviter de la regarder s'éloigner, s'éloigner de lui, de ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie. Il se gifla mentalement pour éviter d'y repenser. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, il essayait tout du moins de s'en convaincre depuis deux jours, et ce n'était pas chose facile. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle se rapprochait de ce colonel Mitchell et s'éloignait de lui. Mais c'est ce qu'il avait voulu, qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Et il commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir quand il était parti. Il entra dans la chambre et regarda ses enfants. Ils avaient aussi voulu qu'il s'éloigne d'eux, mais il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Ils avaient accepté en pensant qu'elle refuserait qu'il les voie, mais elle avait fait le contraire. Il s'assit sur le lit et prit une photo qu'il avait posé un peu plus tôt sur la table de nuit. Il se releva, prit ses enfants dans ses bras et décida d'aller au mess finalement. Il avait pris sa décision, il repartirait le lendemain sur Atlantis, il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette base, tout en sachant qu'il pouvait la croiser au détour d'un couloir, ou qu'elle pouvait venir toquer à sa porte, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Une fois dans le mess, il la chercha des yeux, mais ne la trouva pas. Il se dirigea vers la table où était assis Daniel.

- Clara n'est pas là ?

- Elle devait aller chercher les enfants et me rejoindre ici… Vous avez du vous croiser…

- Elle est venue, mais on s'est plus ou moins disputés, et…

- Oui ?

- Je voulais lui dire que je repartais demain, ça vaudra mieux…

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

- Parce que ma place est sur Atlantis…

- Non, pourquoi vous vous faites souffrir tous les deux ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, docteur Jackson.

- Allez la voir, dites-lui que vous êtes désolé, que vous avez fait une erreur, et reconciliez-vous.

- Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Il tourna le dos à l'archéologue et sortit du mess.


	28. Chapter 28

Merci Marine, toi aussi!

Morgane, c'est définitif, tu vas haïr Cameron!!! mdrrr Ahah, une raison précise oui...mais laquelle?!?

Solene, un coup fourré des Anciens, oui, on peut dire ca comme ca, mais Clara est plein de ressources, et elle va se venger...à se façon pas dans la suite de cette fic, mais plus tard mdrrr Ca va faire des étincelles sur Atlantis ;)

------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Rodney passa la porte des étoiles. Il regarda tour à tour Clara et John, puis fixa son regard sur Clara.

- Il paraît que vous avez besoin d'un génie.

- J'en avais un sous la main, mais elle vient d'avoir un petit garçon, alors j'ai pensé à vous comme roue de secours.

- Comme…Roue de secours ?

- Rodney, vous êtes peut être indispensable sur Atlantis, mais vous ne l'êtes pas ici…

Il se tourna vers John.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait pour la rendre comme ça ?

Il reçut un regard noir du colonel. Il se tourna vers Clara.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

- Oh, pas grand chose, renforcer les boucliers et les armes de nos vaisseaux…

- Oh, rien que ça ? Vous savez le temps que ça va me prendre de…

- Oh, mais vous n'aurez pas grand chose à faire, vous me servirez de, comment dire, d'assistant…

- Moi ? Votre assistant ?

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont laisser une archéologue toucher à leurs précieux petits vaisseaux comme ça peut être ? Vous me servirez de couverture si vous préférez…Mais j'aurais besoin quand même de vous, sinon n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu faire l'affaire…

Tout le monde la regarda ahuri. Elle sortit de la salle d'embarquement, parcouru quelques mètres et s'adossa au mur du couloir. Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit les autres sortir. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle leva la tête et ouvrit les yeux.

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur…

- Ce n'est pas grave…

- Vous devriez vous détendre un peu…

- Je devrais…Mais j'ai un avion à prendre pour la zone 51 dans quelques heures, alors je n'ai pas vraiment le temps… Et puis vous pouvez parler de détente, je vous ai bien observé hier pendant le film, et vous étiez tout sauf détendu… Vous devriez vous détendre un peu…

- J'ai un avion à prendre pour la zone 51 dans quelques heures…

- Vous venez ?

- Le général O'Neill ne vous a pas dit ?

- Jack aime faire quelques cachotteries de temps en temps. Pourtant il sait que je déteste les surprises…

- Elle ne vous plait pas celle là…

- Je crois qu'on pourrait la classer dans la catégorie des bonnes surprises…

- Bientôt vous allez m'avouer que vous m'aimez bien…

Clara tourna la tête et vit John qui les observait. Cameron tourna à son tour la tête.

- Vous savez, je crois qu'il vous aime toujours.

- Vous savez, ce n'est plus mon problème, il a rompu, qu'il assume maintenant…

- Vous changez souvent d'humeur…Vous n'êtes pas enceinte au moins ?

Elle le regarda en riant.

- Ah non, aucun risque…

- Ah vous et le colonel Sheppard vous n'avez pas…

Son regard se voila.

- Non, loin de la…Je ne peux plus avoir d'enfant, à cause de…Enfin voilà quoi…

- Vous en avez déjà deux, et ils sont magnifiques en plus, estimez-vous heureuse…

- Oh, je ne m'en plains pas. Et puis, vous savez, je n'ai accouché qu'il y a à peine un mois, on ne retombe pas enceinte si vite…

- C'est vrai…Mais c'est rare que des mamans de bébés de un mois soient comme vous… Je suis sure qu'elles rêveraient toutes d'être…enfin vous savez quoi... retrouver leur taille d'avant...

- Et moi je rêve d'être comme elles, ce n'est pas ironique ça ?

- Vous n'avez pas à rêver d'être comme toutes ces femmes. Vous êtes vous, et vous êtes très bien comme vous êtes…

- Vous flattez toujours les femmes comme ça ?

- Non, juste celles qui ont besoin de l'être…

- Vous pensez que j'ai besoin d'être flattée ? Ce n'est pas de flatterie dont j'ai besoin…

- Non c'est d'amour, si j'ai bien compris vos explications l'autre fois…

- Exact…

- Si vous voulez, j'en ai à donner…

- Cameron…

- J'aurais pas du dire ça ?

- Non…

- Et pourquoi ? Si je le pense…

- Parce que c'est déplacé, mon fiancé et moi avons rompu récemment, et parce que ça ne se fait pas…

- Ca vous gène ?

- Bien sur que ça me gène…

- Mais ça ne vous déplait pas…

- Quoi ?

- Que je vous trouve attirante…

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Toutes les femmes aiment se sentir attirante… Personnellement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'attirant chez moi, mais bon…

- Tout un tas de choses le sont…

- Non, ne me dites rien, je préfère…

- Très bien…

- Vous savez Cameron, je vous aime bien…

- Je savais que vous me le diriez tôt ou tard…

- N'allez pas vous faire non plus de fausses idées…

- Il faudrait déjà que je me fasse des idées tout court…

Elle secoua la tête, puis la tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait John quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'était plus là. Bizarrement, elle se sentait déçue. Elle reporta son attention sur Cameron.

- On devrait peut être se préparer, le départ est pour dans peu de temps.

- Vous avez raison…

Elle lui sourit et partit vers sa chambre. Elle n'y était que depuis quelques secondes lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle ouvrit et se trouva face à John.

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Il n'est pas là ?

- Qui ?

- Ton petit ami…

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer… Ce n'est pas mon petit ami…

- Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure…

- Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux maintenant, tu n'as rien à me dire, tu m'as laissé, si tu n'es pas content tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un voyage à préparer.


	29. Chapter 29

Désolée pour ce retard de postage mais les cours + les problèmes de note de partiel + portable en réparation pendant un mois, j'ai pas pu poster... Bon avant dernier chapitre, et après Waly c'est fini... snif, mais la suite est déjà écrite :p! Morgane, il est absolument HORS DE QUESTION que Cam n'est ne serait-ce qu'une égratinure, je le torture déjà assez dans mes fics sg1, jvais pas faire souffrir plus mon chéri non??? mdrrr Vont-ils un jour se remettre ensemble? Aha on est deux à pouvoir répondre à ta question :D

Bonne lecture à tous!!

------------------------------------

- Je repars sur Atlantis tout à l'heure…

- Et les enfants ?

- Je les emmène avec moi…

- Très bien, je viendrais les chercher quand on aura fini, pour que tu puisses partir en mission plus tranquillement…

Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu sais que j'ai toujours été…nul pour ça, mais… Je suis désolé…

- Tu me l'as déjà dit.

Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux.

- J'espère que tu comprendras un jour…

Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, qu'il essuya. Ne pouvant plus résister à son envie, elle se blottit contre lui, enserrant sa taille de ses bras. D'abord surpris, John finit par se laisser aller, et la serra tendrement contre lui. Il lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux.

- Tu me manques, John, tu me manques tellement…

Elle leva la tête et le regarda.

- Et même si je ne dois pas…

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes, puis Clara se décolla de lui. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Est-ce qu'en me regardant dans les yeux tu peux me dire que tu ne m'aimes plus ? Dis-le-moi, et je te promets de te laisser…

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Je…

Il prit une inspiration.

- Je ne…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Clara, l'avion ne va pas nous attendre…J'arrive au mauvais moment peut être ?

Clara et John regardèrent le nouvel arrivant. John grogna :

- Depuis quand vous arrivez au bon moment ?

Rodney prit Clara par le bras.

- Bon vous venez ?

- Vous êtes bien pressé…

- Vous savez que c'est la première fois que je vais voir une ancienne à l'action…

Il la tira vers la porte. Clara tourna la tête et regarda John. Il avait baissé la tête.

- On se voit à mon retour ?

Il leva les yeux et la regarda. Il acquiesça. Rodney la traîna dans le couloir.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Vous êtes ensemble à nouveau ?

- On aurait pu l'être si vous n'étiez pas rentré comme ça dans ma chambre… On ne vous a jamais appris à toquer aux portes ? En parlant de ça, allez devant je vous rejoins…

- Quoi ? Mais ?

- Rodney, je n'ai pas mes affaires, elles sont restées dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les prendre…

- Bon très bien, je vais leur dire de vous attendre.

Clara fit demi-tour, et entra dans sa chambre. John était toujours là, assis sur le lit. Il leva la tête quand il l'entendit entrer.

- Tu es encore là ?

- Oui, je…j'allais m'en aller…

- Très bien, Rodney n'a pas pensé que j'aurais besoin de mon sac.

Elle ouvrit l'armoire, sortit quelques vêtements qu'elle mit rapidement dans un sac, puis elle passa dans la salle de bain pour prendre ses affaires de toilette. Quand elle en ressortit, John l'observait.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Je sais pas, tu me regardais…

- Et je n'ai plus le droit ?

- Non, mais tu avais l'air pensif…

- Je ne peux plus te regarder en pensant ?

- Laisse tomber… J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête pour ça…

Elle prit son sac et s'approcha de la porte. Elle avait la main sur la poignée, lorsque John l'interpella. Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Elle se tourna lentement et le regarda.

- Tu sais pour ce que tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure ?

- Oui ?

Elle s'attendait au pire.

- Je ne pourrais jamais te le dire.

Elle se sentit à la fois soulagée et surprise.

- Mais…

- Non, laisse moi deviner, mais on ne peut pas être ensemble, c'est ça ? Mais pourquoi John ? Je te demande juste une raison… Une raison John, parce qu'il y a un autre homme, là, à l'extérieur qui me fait des avances, et quand je vais les repousser, je veux pouvoir lui dire que ce n'est pas dans une hypothétique attente de réconciliation avec toi, je veux pouvoir lui dire soit que je suis avec toi, soit que je suis libre mais pas encore prête à me réengager, mais qu'il a une chance… Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ?

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt. Puis il s'éloigna et lui tourna le dos.

- Tu peux lui dire qu'il aura peut être la chance un jour de partager ta vie, comme je l'ai eu…

Elle hocha la tête, et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Très bien. Au revoir John.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Tout le temps que dura la montée jusqu'à la surface, elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit. C'était fini définitivement entre eux. Il venait de le lui dire. A peine sortie de l'ascenseur, Rodney lui attrapa le bras.

- Vous savez depuis combien de temps on vous attend ? Vous avez bien mis beaucoup de temps… Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

Ne l'entendant pas répondre, il se retourna et la regarda.

- Ca ne va pas ?

Elle baissa la tête et inspira un grand coup. Elle sentit Rodney poser une main sur son épaule.

- Ca ira mieux dans quelques temps, vous verrez…

- J'espère…

Elle était surprise de la rapidité de Rodney à comprendre ce qui se passait, et de la façon dont il avait réagit. Elle leva la tête et vit Cameron qui les observait. Elle lui fit un sourire timide qu'il lui rendit, puis elle se tourna vers Rodney.

- Bon, on y va, l'avion ne va pas nous attendre pendant trois heures…


	30. Chapter 30

Morgane : Je t'ai aussi dit que ce sera dans la suite que ca se produira mdr Là, accroche toi à la chaise, préviens ton médecin qu'il se prépare à te réanimer mdr Et ne désespère pas de trop ce qui doit arriver, arrivera "whatever will be will, take the good, the bad, just breathe" paroles d'une chanson de Vanessa Hudgens

Voila le dernier chapitre, bonne lecture à tous!

---------------------------

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au SGC, quelques jours plus tard, Sam était sortie de l'infirmerie. Clara alla lui rendre visite dans sa chambre.

- Hey, je ne savais pas que vous étiez revenu.

- On est arrivé il n'y a pas très longtemps. Ca va ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- On fait aller…

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Très bien… Vous aurez moins de casse si vous affrontez les Oris… Tu as vraiment participé à la construction de ses vaisseaux ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Oh non, pour rien… Comment va Daniel ?

- Très bien, il dort pour l'instant… Tu récupère bientôt Alex et Elyse non ?

- Oui, j'y vais tout à l'heure avec Rodney.

- Il n'a pas été trop…Rodney ?

- Non, c'est assez surprenant, mais il s'est conduit comme un vrai ami… Bon il s'est montré un peu…exubérant, mais sans ça Rodney McKay ne serait pas Rodney McKay…

- Au fait…

Sam ouvrit sa table de nuit et en sortit une lettre.

- John m'a demandé de te remettre ça avant son départ…

Clara la prit et la regarda. Elle finit par l'ouvrir et la lire.

- Alors ?

- Il me faudrait quelqu'un qui parle la langue de John Sheppard pour comprendre ce qu'il dit. Tout ce que j'ai compris c'est qu'il va se passer quelque chose, mais que je ne dois en aucun cas m'en mêler, qu'il est désolé de ne pas me l'avoir dit en face, et qu'il m'aime, bien qu'on ne puise plus être ensemble.

- C'est déjà pas mal… Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Tu sais, juste avant mon départ pour la zone 51, on s'est embrassé…

- Oh…

- Deux fois…

- Et ?

- Et après il m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait plus être ensemble, et que si je le voulais, je pouvais laisser une chance à Cameron…

- Et tu vas le faire ?

- Sam, il est plutôt pas mal, gentil, drôle, compréhensif, mais…

- Ce n'est pas John…

- Tu crois que je vais réussir à l'oublier un jour ?

- Franchement ? Non… et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que vous finirez votre vie ensemble… Enfin lui finira la sienne et toi tu continueras à vivre pendant des millénaires… Mais vous vous aimez, c'est le principal…

Clara soupira.

- Bon, je dois y aller, je vais aller retrouver mes enfants.

- D'accord…On se revoit tout à l'heure ?

- Oui.

Clara sortit de la chambre et se rendit en salle d'embarquement. Rodney la regarda.

- Vous êtes prête ?

- Bien sur…

La porte s'ouvrit, et ils traversèrent l'horizon des évènements. Une fois de l'autre côté, ils discutèrent quelques minutes avec Elizabeth, puis Clara partit en direction de la chambre qu'elle avait partagée avec John. Elle entra et se dirigea vers la chambre des enfants. Elle regarda John avec les bébés quelques instants avant de signaler sa présence.

- Salut.

Il se retourna et la regarda.

- Salut.

- Ca va ?

- Oui…Ca s'est bien passé ?

- Oui…Et toi avec les enfants ?

- Bien…Ils viennent de s'endormir…

- Je vais attendre alors…

Ils passèrent dans leur chambre.

- Sam m'a donné ta lettre… Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Non, tu en sais déjà trop…

- John…De quoi tu as peur ?

Il murmura quelque chose qu'elle ne put entendre.

- Ils t'ont menacé c'est ça ?

- Non…

- Alors quoi ? Parle-moi John, s'il te plait…

- Je ne peux pas, je dois aller me préparer pour partir en mission…

- Très bien…

- Et n'oublie pas la lettre…

Il sortit de la chambre, la laissant seule. Elle en ressortit quelques heures plus tard avec les enfants. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'Elizabeth pour la prévenir qu'elle était prête à partir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois au SGC. Elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand Cameron l' « intercepta ».

- Clara ?

- Oui ?

Il la rattrapa en courant.

- Ca vous direz un dîner ensemble ?

- Je suis désolée, mais avec les enfants…

- Alors un pique-nique dans votre chambre ?

- Je ne sais pas…Je…

- C'est juste un petit dîner de rien du tout…

- Bon, après tout, pourquoi pas…

- Je vais chercher les sandwichs et les boissons, vous voulez quoi ?

- Jambon et eau, s'il vous plait…

- C'est comme si c'était fait…

Il partit en direction du mess. Il retrouva Clara dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était en train de nourrir Alexandre.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide avec Elyse ?

- La petite gloutonne a déjà fini…

- Oh…

Ils passèrent la soirée à manger et à discuter de tout et de rien. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Cameron regarda Clara.

- Vous savez, en vous perdant il perd beaucoup…

Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas si…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, il avait comblé les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, et l'avait embrassé. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le repousser doucement, l'alarme du SGC retentit.

**FIN**

---------------------------

_Voila, c'est fini...du moins pour cette fic! La suite au prochain épisode, dès que j'aurais trouvé un titre LOL_

C'est votre dernière chance pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Appuyer sur le bouton "OK" ca ne prend que quelques minutes, à peine, c'est pas la mer à boire, si?!?

Et si je vous dit que plus j'aurais de reviews, moins vous aurez à attendre pour la suite, ca vous motive un peu plus?!?

En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lus! Merci à toutes les revieweuses, d'un chapitre ou plus! Et surtout Merci ma **Branche**, sans toi, je ne sais pas si je serais allée jusqu'au bout! Ce qui est sur, c'est que sans toi, la suite ne serait pas ce qu'elle est! Merci de supporter mes idées, toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres! Et merci de tout lire (je sais pas comment tu fais franchement mdr)!

Une page se tourne, une autre commence, à bientôt pour la suite des aventures de John et Clara (qui ne seront pas de tout repos, croyez-moi mdr)


End file.
